Freedom
by Queen Fox
Summary: Le résume ce trouve a l'intérieur mais le voilà en court: Elle ne cherche qu'une chose, la liberté et elle est prête a tout pour l'avoir et le seule moyen est d'entrer chez les audacieux mais elle a un secret et elle se doit de le garder...pour sa survie. De nouveaux personnages a découvrir. Etes vous prêt a savoir ce que pense les personnages ? Alors entrez dans mon imagination.
1. Résume de Freedom

**Hey! Encore une nouvelle fiction, je sais mais cette fois elle tourne autour de Divergente. J'avais ces idées depuis longtemps et quand j'ai lus des fictions j'ai décidé de mettre la mienne aussi. A sa présentation je vous est fait un bref résumé et je tenais a vous mettre le bon. N'hésitez a mettre un review pour me dire si cela vous plaît.**

**Voila le vrai résumé et bonne lecture.**

**Queen Fox. **

* * *

Mon enfance est la partie la plus difficile de ma vie, dès l'âge où vous savez parler on vous enseigne les règles et surtout celle de votre faction, la mienne ? Celle des altruistes, mais je sais que ce n'est pas celle qui me convient. J'échappe à ces règles, si je peux les fuir je n'hésiterai pas, cela fait 16 ans que je m'en détache. Les règles pour moi ? Je n'en ai que faire, ce que je veux, c'est la liberté et je suis prête a tout pour l'avoir. Le danger ne me fait pas peur, rien ne m'effraie. Si vous voulez tous savoir de moi alors préparez vous a connaitre des choses que vous n'auriez même pas imaginé, je cache des secrets en moi et je suis prête a les dirent si vous pouvez courir aussi vite que moi et que vous lisiez dans mes yeux. Bientôt, j'aurais la liberté, mais pour le moment, j'ai des étapes à passer, beaucoup d'étapes.


	2. Le feu de mon enfance

**Je suis de retour pour vous jouez un mauvais...Non je blague je viens vous postez le premier chapitre de la fanfiction Freedom ! **

**J'espère**** qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

Un enfant seul au monde voilà ce que j'étais, mes parents sont morts dans un incendie et je sais qu'il n'a pas était provoquer seul. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour...

_****Début Flash-Back****_

_L'été était arrivé, les rayons du soleil nous chauffaient la peau et sa chaleur nous faisaient transpirer.__Moi, je rentrais de l'école, je n'étais âgée que de 10 ans et je défiais déjà les règles, je n'étais pas faite pour les altruistes et je ne le serais jamais.__À ce moment-là, j'étais accompagné de ma voisine Béatrice elle et moi étions dans le même pétrin, on voulait la liberté, nos parents se connaissaient, car nos pères respectifs étaient dans le gouvernement.__On marchait dans l'herbe brûlaient, nos pieds écrasés les brindilles sèchent, c'était assez rare de voir des fleurs encore entières et à chaque sortie, nous essayions d'en trouver, mais on rentrait bredouille chez nous sans fleur à offrir.__  
__Nous marchions sur les dalles de notre faction regardant aux alentours._

_-Ils sont où ?__Demanda Tris en regardant de tous les côtés_

_Je haussai les épaules puis un cri de femme se fit entendre, nous nous mîmes à courir vers les hurlements qui devenaient de plus en plus forts, on se rendit compte que très vite que les cris venaient de vers nos maisons.__Arriver sur place, ce fut un désastre...__  
__Tous les altruistes étaient présents, ils entouraient ma maison en feu...__Avec mes parents dedans__  
__Un hurlement sortit de ma gorge et des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues tandis que je courrais vers ma maison.__Deux bras forts me retenaient._

_-Kenza...__Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire.__Me souffla la voix de mon oncle_

_À côté se trouvaient les parents de Béatrice et ma tante pleurant à chaudes larmes et je les accompagné._

_Des heures passèrent et ils réussirent enfin à éteindre le feu, nous avions encore l'odeur des cendres et de la mort à elles seule, elles réussirent à faire vomir la moitie des altruistes.__J'étais debout devant mon ancienne maison, la main de mon oncle sur mon épaule et accroupit à côté de moi ma tante me serrant dans ses bras, ils pleuraient et moi non, je restais forte, je regardais les altruistes sortir les corps de mes parents et je n'ai pas fermé les yeux.__Ils n'avaient plus de peau, seulement des carcasses, les corps sortirent et loin de ma vue, je me délibérai de l'emprise de mon oncle et de ma tante et me dirigeai vers la maison, j'entendais derrière moi Béatrice m'appelait, mais rien ne pouvait m'arrêter.__Tous étaient calcinés, seuls quelques meubles ont réussi à s'en sortir, pas de chance pour moi la maison étaient à escalier, des marches étaient encore là, les autres pendaient.__Mettant un pied sur l'une d'elles, je voulais voir si je pouvais tout de même monter par chance, j'étais assez légère.__Me voilà montant les marches, enjamber celle qui sont détruite.__Ma chambre n'a pas été touchée et celle de mes parents à moitié.__Je cherchais ce dont j'aurais pu amener avec moi, seul un album photo et un de mes doudous, mon préféré, un loup, l'animal de ma mère.__Puis avec hésitations, j'entrais dans la chambre de mes parents, je n'y étais venu quelques fois seulement quand je faisais des mauvais rêves, je regardais autour de moi contournant le lit, mais mon pied buta sur quelque chose, une valise et par pure curiosité, je l'ouvris et tomba sur des affaires qui n'appartenaient pas a notre faction, mais celle d'une autre, les audacieux, une lettre était accompagnée et celle-ci arbore mon prénom._

_**Kenza Stark**_

_Je pris soin de l'ouvrir n'arrachant rien du papier, j'en sorti la feuille et commençai ma lecture._

**_Ma chérie si tu lis cette lettre, c'est qu'ils nous est arrivaient quelque chose__  
__Nous t'avons menti sur nos factions, moi et ton père avons un passé chez les audacieux, ces affaires nous appartiennent, nous te les donnons.__  
__Tu es en danger, des personnes te veulent du mal alors entraîne toi et sauve-toi__  
__Trouve la liberté.__  
__Tous est dans cette malle, ton oncle et ta tante t'apprendront ce dont tu as besoin.__Je te fais confiance.__  
__Je te demande de ne pas te venger sur les personnes qui nous ont fait du mal.__  
__Intègre ta vraie faction celle qui te correspond__  
__J'espère que nous avons été de bons parents pour toi__  
__Nous t'aimons_**

**_ Papa et Maman _**

_Le papier absorba les larmes, prenant la malle je mis dedans les affaires que j'emportai avec moi.__La valise close, je descendis les marches et sorti de ce tombeau.__Ma tante et mon oncle m'attendaient dehors les mains tendues vers moi, Béatrice me prit dans ces bras.__Tournant le dos à mon ancienne maison, je tournais le dos à mon passé.__Des personnes me veulent du mal ?__Je les attends, je vais devenir plus forte et ils verront.__Mon passé est derrière et le présent est devant moi.__  
_

_****Fin Flash-Back****_

Le vent souffla dans mes cheveux noirs, l'air passa entre mes lèvres et mes yeux bleus regardaient vers le bas. Des vies sont en dessous de mes pieds et elles sont toutes menacées par une chose. Dans quelques jours, je passerai le tester pour savoir ma faction, mais je sais déjà où je vais et ce que je suis. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je tournai la tête vers celle-ci.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de descendre sinon Isabella va nous réprimander de notre retard pour le dîner.  
-Elle est horrible avec ça.

Nous riions. Depuis cet incident moi et Béatrice, nous sommes devenus comme des sœurs et nous avons le même objectif, la liberté.  
Si vous êtes en dessous de cet immeuble et que vous entendez deux filles rirent, ne vous inquiéter pas et si vous nous voyez sautez de cette bâtisse laissez nous faire, on défie juste les règles.

* * *

**Voila le premier chapitre est fini, on se retrouve pour le prochain bientôt. Je n'ai pas de date a vous donner pour le suivant. N'hésitez pas a mettre un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez **

**Bye ! Queen Fox**


	3. Le test et le leader aux yeux gris

**Hey ! Me revoilà pour le second chapitre de Freedom. Vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur la personnalité de notre héroïne. Si vous avez des question a poser n'hésitez pas a me les poser je vous répondrez. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le grand jour était arrivé, je marchais dans les rues des altruistes en compagnie de Béatrice et de son frère Caleb, nous étions en route pour notre école là où on passera le test. Pour vous avouer, je ne suis allé que très peu en cours, car pour moi, c'était une cage, je n'arrivais pas à respirer et lorsque le déjeuner arriver chaque faction avait sa propre table, tous parlaient sauf la nôtre, aucun n'osait adresser la parole à un autre nous nous ne mélangions pas que ça soit entre nous ou avec les factions. Ma tante trouvait toujours un moyen que je n'y aille pas disant que j'avais des choses importantes a faire comme distribuer du pain au sans-faction mais en vérité j'en profitais, je errais sur les toits des bâtiments a sentir le vent, le vent de la liberté, j'en suis sur que vous me trouver trop répétitive avec ce mot « la liberté » mais c'est ce que je souhaite le plus dans ma vie. Une main se glissa dans la mienne, celle de Béatrice.

-Promets-moi que nous resterons souder quoi qu'il arrive... Murmura-t-elle

Je souris, c'est vrai que nous avons toujours était ensemble même dans les moments le plus douloureux, la mort de mes parents, la disparition du fils de Marcus et encore.

-Je te le jure.

C'était ma promesse et je devais la respecter. Un bâtiment blanc se dressa devant nous, le test allait bientôt commencer, mais avant cela nous devions nous mettre par faction et comme toujours les audacieux allaient arriver en retard et ils feront une entrée « spectaculaire », c'est-à-dire sauter du train qui les amènent...

**POV Béatrice.**

Ce test, j'en avais peur, je dois l'avouais, mais quand je regarde à côté de moi Kenza qui na pas peur, elle a le menton levait, la tête droite, elle n'a aucune crainte, car elle sait ce qu'elle veut et la liberté en fait partit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse seule, je la considère comme ma sœur depuis de nombreuses années et surtout depuis l'incendie, j'entends encore ses larmes, elles coulaient sur ses joues, ses doigts essayaient de s'accrocher à un objet imaginaire puis du jour au lendemain, elle est devenue forte et je n'ai jamais pu lire cette lettre. Elle est courageuse, intrépide, forte et j'en suis jalouse, mais je sais qu'elle sera la toujours pour moi, c'est pourquoi je veux qu'elle me le promette.

-Promets-moi que nous resterons souder quoi qu'il arrive... Murmurai-je

Elle me le jura, un sourire apparut sur mon visage ma main toujours au creux de la sienne. Je dois devenir forte, moi aussi. Notre école était a présent devant nous et le test aussi. Les audacieux n'étaient pas encore là et j'attendais avec impatiente leur arriver, j'aimais les voir grimper sur les toits et se jetaient ensuite, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais ils nous détestent et nous traitent de pète-sec... Les voilà, leur train est là.

**POV Kenza**

La fumée apparut dans le ciel et le bruit des roues en même temps, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit laissant place à des fille et garçons habillés de noir, ils lancèrent des cris et sautèrent du transport, certains retombèrent sur leur jambe d'autre roulèrent sur le sol dans la terre sèche faisant volé la poussière. Tellement heureux d'en avoir mis pleins la vue aux autres factions, ils commencèrent à courir pour faire une file droite. Un des garçons s'approcha de notre faction, il en poussa quelqu'uns  
Et s'arrêta à Tomas Braz, un garçon timide à qui je n'ai jamais parlé, je pense que ça sera un Érudit, il est toujours plongé dans un livre. Et encore une fois les audacieux ont montré leur intelligence car celui-ci a lancé le livre de Tomas deux mètre plus loin et comme ce sont TOUS des génie ils ont commencé a rire. Tomas ne savait que dire.

-Bon dit moi pète-sec, c'est vrai ce que j'ai entendus, vous gardez vos provisions pour vous. Rigola le garçon

Il n'est pas très grand, des yeux verts et des cheveux châtains pas très robuste, mais pas mal. L'altruiste trembla de tous sont long, croisant ses bras de peur qu'il le frappe.

-Réponds ! Hurla l'audacieux

Il tremblait sans rien dire, Béatrice me tenait par la manche du pull. Elle se sentait mal pour lui, elle faisait toujours sa quand elle était gêné si j'étais avec elle me tirait la manche, un petite tic. Le garçon hurlait encore insultant toute la faction, je sais que je n'appartenais pas entièrement, mais j 'y ai vécu toute mon enfance et il faut que je la défende sinon personne ne le fera. Je me tournai vers le fond là où était le gars qui s'était rapproché de Tomas, mais la main de Caleb m'arrêta

-Ne fais pas ça. Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille  
-Il a besoin de nous.  
-On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde Kenza.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent cette phrase, je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part, fermant les yeux, je me remis en place. Je sentais le regard de mon amie sur moi, elle était d'accord avec son frère, mais en attendant, il laisse un homme critiquait leur faction.

_-On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde surtout si cette personne est faible..._

Je tournai la tête de tous les sens, ma respiration fut plus importante, la main sur mon cœur, je l'écoutai battre. Béatrice commença à s'inquiéter et me fixa.

-Kenza quesqui ce passe ?  
-Qui est la personne qui a dit ça ?

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et me regarda de ses yeux complètement perdu. Au loin, je vis deux yeux gris me fixait, je les reconnaîtrais entre milles... Marcus Eaton, j 'ai toujours détesté cet homme. Puis un flash-back fit son apparition dans mes yeux.

**** I ans****

_La chaleur se répandait dans l'air, le feu de la cheminée, c'était intensifie dès qu'il était entré...Marcus Eaton. Il était là devant mon oncle et ma tante a discutait. Je devais être au lit, mais j 'ai entendu sa voix et je suis descendu. Je n'aime pas cet homme que ça soit physique ou moral, un bon a rien. Il dit être la sécurité de notre faction... Piètre mot qu'il sache d'abord garder des membres de sa famille. Il mériterait de mourir. J'entre dans le salon, il me regarde faire le tour des fauteuils n'arrêtant de me fixait de ses yeux gris, dans ses pupilles, je pouvais voir ses émotions de la tristesse, de la jalousie, de la haine. Tous les péchés dans un seul homme, le monde est mal fait._  
_Ma tante m'attrapa le poignet qui en un coup de ma part lui fit lâcher._

_-Que fiche t-il ici... ?Demandai-je_

_Un sourire qui ressemblé à de la compassion apparue sur son visage._

_-Je viens te soutenir pour ton deuil..._

_Sa main vînt se poser sur ma frêle épaule. Cette fois a moi de sourire._

_-Vous voulez que je vous dise... Je ne vous aime pas, je me fiche de vos excuses qui par la même occasion sont totalement fausse, vous êtes heureux et énerver à la fois. Heureux d'avoir la place qui pour vous la mériter et énerver, car votre crime n'a pas fait plonger toute la famille que vous vouliez tuer, il en reste une... Moi pauvre de vous, ça serait tellement idiot de la part d'une enfant d'aller tout répéter, tout le monde ne me croirait pas... À la place, je vais vous promettre quelque chose_

_-Tu t'imagines des choses mon enfant que tu en deviens folle, la mort de tes parents ne te réussit pas, mais tu sais, **on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde surtout si cette personne est faible**. Mais dis moi que me promet-tu ?_

_-Vous tuez. Dis-je en souriant._

****Fin****

Piètre homme, en lui les émotions les plus tristes sont regroupées et je sais ce que c'est. Il me regardait encore et pour une fois c'est moi qui décida de me détourne. Les minutes passèrent et une personne vint nous chercher. Je suis la 50e à passer et la 51e est Béatrice. J'entrai dans la salle.

***10 minute plus tard***

J'avais couru le plus vite possible, j'étais a cours de souffle, mon cœur battait à un rythme irrégulier, les larmes coulèrent moi qui n'avais plus pleuré me re voilà en train de le faire. Un sourire était figé sur mon visage et mes traits étaient crispés, là où j'étais, je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre, il n'y avait aucun bruit seul mes larmes et mon souffle. Mon test était passé.

_-Divergente..._

La phrase ne cessait de se répéter dans ma tête, une fois, deux fois. Je mis mes mains contre mes oreilles et hurlai le plus que je pouvais, un cri de rage et de désespoir. Les dents fermés tellement fort que je les sentais craquelés, mon souffla passa entre l. Divergente, je sais à présent ce que je suis réellement, la femme qui a fait passer mon test m'a conseiller d'en parler a personne même mes êtres chers. Encore un secret à protéger et une clé de mon passé. Si je l'avoue, je suis voué à la mort certaine, sans aucun doute. La femme a marqué que je suis faite pour les altruistes, mensonge. Je n'ai même pas attendu Béatrice, elle va commencer à s'inquiéter. Je suis revenu vers mes pas, je suis parti de cette clairière où j'avais l'habitude de venir avec mes parents quand signe de désespoir se présenter

***Des heures passèrent***

Allongé dans mon lit, j'avais annoncé que j'étais faite pour les altruistes et pour Béatrice, c'était la même chose, demain, j'irais dans ma faction qui m'est vouée depuis ma naissance, je retrouverais les miens, ma place et une personne importante. Je ne dormirais pas ce soir, j'ai trop de choses à penser pour le moment.

_-Nous sommes fiers de toi._

Voilà ce qu'auraient dit mes parents et c'est mon oncle et ma tante qui me l'ont dit.

* * *

**Voila a fin du chapitre, donc comme je suis en vacance vous aurez peut-être la suite prévu plus tôt je ne sais pas encore. Pour le prochain chapitre on la verra lors de son transfert et la vie de sa nouvelle faction et en plus de sa un nouveau personnage et oui il y en a. **

**Désoler si il reste encore quelque faute.**

**Ps: Je tien à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas tous le temps des POV sa sera très rare. **

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**

**Review ? **

**Queen Fox**


	4. Choix et Leader

**Et voilà la suite de Freedom ! **

**Aujourd'hui Kenza passe le test pour sa nouvelle faction. On va rencontrer vite fait un nouveau personnage à la fin mais vous le verrez très bientôt en action**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Je l'avoue, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'avais beaucoup trop de choses en tête. Dites-moi si vous savez comment cacher des secrets à votre famille et vos amis car je suis perdu. Mes yeux n'ont fait que regarder la nuit et son ciel noir. Je ne suis pas fatiguée, mais mes yeux se ferment pour échapper aux rayons du soleil, je me demande si Béatrice a fermé les yeux elle aussi, car elle est toujours en stress, mais je la comprends. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, je vais décider quelle sera ma nouvelle faction, pleins de personnes ne savent pas où aller, mais moi si, depuis que je sais courir et parler, j'ai su que les Altruistes n'étaient pas faites pour moi. Cette faction est trop réservée, personne ne se connais, ils restent soit cloîtré chez eux ou ils partent aider des personnes, cette faction n'est pas faite pour moi, j'ai besoin d'action, de danger, de liberté... Tous me le prouvent, je ne suis pas dans ma vraie maison.

-Kenza, il est l'heure.

Un sourire, ce format sur mon visage, ce qui va me manquer ? Ma tante, mon oncle, Béatrice. Ce sont les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi et dire que je ne vais plus les revoir me fait du mal.  
Sous un gémissement comme a mon habitude, je me levai, nouveau jour dit nouvelle tenu, mais elle ne sera pas comme d'habitude, elle cachera autre chose. Si mes parents me voyaient comme ça... Je crois qu'ils seraient fiers de moi... Mes parents.  
Je tourne la tête vers mon chevet, là où j'avais mis une photo d'eux, elle date de ma naissance sur cette photo, j'étais dans les bras de ma mère tandis que mon père avait son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils s'aimaient et ça se voyait, a leurs morts tout le monde me le répéter. Encore des souvenirs, j'aimerais tellement les oublier tous comme mes émotions, mais ça, on ne peut pas. Cette photo, je devrais la laisser là encore quelque chose dont je vais devoir me séparer, une partie de mon passé.  
J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, derrière celle-ci m'attendait mon oncle et ma tante, je les ai toujours soupçonné d'être des audacieux, peut être à cause de la folie de ma tante ou alors quand elle enfilé les vêtements des Altruistes et qu'elle commençait a râler.  
Mon oncle posa une main sur l'épaule de ma tante.

-Reste calme. Lui murmura-t-il  
-Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte.

Elle commença a marmonnai et à prendre la moue d'un enfant de 6 ans, elle me prit dans ses bras et se mit a pleurer en silence. Mon oncle nous regarder en souriant, il m'a toujours pris comme sa propre fille, il m'a élevé comme il aurait fait à son enfant. Ma tante n'a jamais pu donner naissance à cause d, une maladie, le jour où elle l'a appris, elle s'en voulait et elle a demandé a mon oncle de partir et de trouver une femme qui pourra donner un enfant, mais celui-ci a décidé de rester, car il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. On dirait une histoire à l'eau de rose. En route, on rencontra Béatrice et sa famille, on salua tout le monde et ensemble on continua la route.  
J'étais enfin habitué à se fichu tissu maintenant, il me collait à la peau. Je vais vous expliquer sous cette toile qui me sert de jupe, grâce a ma tante qui a un talant pour la confection des vêtements elle ma fait un pantalon gris, elle a choisi cette couleur pour me rappeler d'où je viens.  
Nous étions entrés dans la structure, chaque faction était assise dans un coin, j'étais installé entre ma tante et Béatrice, toute deux me serrer une main.  
Marcus Eaton monta sur son estrade où il commença un discours long et ça le début, nous sommes appelés par nom de famille. Les gens défilaient un par un, tremblant de peur sous le regard de chaque leader de faction. Ce fut autour de Caleb, il embrassa sa sœur sur le front avant de partir, plus personne ne parlait, on entendait seulement ses pas et le couteau le coupant.

-On m'a raconté qu'une année une jeune fille s'était tuer devant tout le monde, car elle avait peur et qu'elle était sénile. Me chuchota ma tante avec un rictus sur le coin des lèvres

-Pauvre fille...Dis-je concentrer sur le choix de Caleb

Le sang coula, mais non dans le bol des altruistes celui des Érudit, Béatrice réagit instinctivement, des personnes crièrent justice que c'était une trahison. Béa' se rassit et s'engouffra dans son siège tandis que ses parents jubilaient devant le choix de leur fils. Pour vous dire ça m'étonne aussi malgré que je restais tout le temps avec sa sœur, je n'ai jamais pu vraiment le connaître, mais après tout, nous sommes ici pour montrer notre vraie nature. C'est vrai qu'habiller en blanc ça lui irait... Non, je n'ai pas un faible pour Caleb, mais faut avouer qu'il est pas mal. Son tour passait, ce fut celui de Béatrice, Marcus l'appela et la fixa.

-Courage. Lui murmurai-je avant qu'elle descende.

Tout comme Caleb tout le monde la regarda après tout elle était la fille d'un gouverneur, il fallait lui prêter attention. Marcus la suivit du regard tout le long de sa marche, il lui tendit lui-même le couteau. De loin je pouvais sentir ses vibrations, elle avait peur, peur de décevoir ses parents et sa faction. Elle se coupa et elle vida les perles de sang vers la coupe des Audacieux. Le tour était joué tout le monde cria encore une fois et ses parents ne rester plus en place, ils voulaient des explications, ils pensaient que leur enfant allé resté pour toujours chez les altruistes. Les audacieux crièrent, mais eux de joie, car à présent, ils avaient une nouvelle recrue. Les lettres passèrent et ce fut mon tour.

-Kenza Stark. Appela la voix de Marcus

Ma tante me fit un dernier signe celui qui veut dire ''le couteau sert à faire ton choix pas a tuer Marcus''  
Le regard gris de Marcus me fixa de tout mon long, les murmurent commencèrent a fuser dans les rangs des altruistes, ils se souvenaient tous de ce jour. Je monta la marche menant vers les coupes, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je sentais mes jambes tremblait, le stress. Marcus me tendit le couteau que je pris avec soin en lui faisant un sourire bien niais. Je ne sais pas si dans mon regard, il pouvait voir une lueur de défi, mais en tout cas, elle y était. M'entaillant la peau, je me déplaçai vers la coupe que j 'avais choisie depuis des années, au fond, du charbon, il avait déjà aspirait le sang de l'autre personne ayant choisi les Audacieux, je fis couler mon sang. Marcus s'approcha de moi.

-La prochaine fois que je reviendrai ça ne sera pas pour les altruistes, mais pour vous, profitez de vos derniers jours. Chuchotai-je a son oreille.

Je me déplaçai vers l'autre bout de la salle là où les Audacieux étaient placés derrière moi, je pouvais sentir quatre regards deux vivant et deux morts. Ma tante et mon oncle et mes parents, tous les quatre, ils me souhaitaient bonne chance et me soutenaient, ils étaient fiers. Devant moi, Béatrice me regardait, je m'installai à côté d'elle tandis que les Audacieux criaient de joie

-Et oui, tu vas devoir encore me supporter.

Elle rigola en silence. La cérémonie terminée, on quitta le bâtiment, mais avant de partir Béatrice et moi avions lancé un dernier regard à nos familles. Eux aussi avait répondu à nos regards ''Bonne chance et rester forte'' voilà ce qu'ils voulaient dire et nous en avions grandement besoin.  
Maintenant, il fallait courir pour rentrer dans le train et bizarrement moi et Tris étions dans les premières sans nous venter bien sûr.

-Toutes des limaces ?  
-Tu ne peux même pas savoir. Répondis-je en rigolant

Nous étions enfin entrés dans le wagon entre-temps, nous avions aidé une Sincère qui se nomme Christina. Béatrice continua à parler avec elle tandis que moi, je me débarrasser de cette jupe longue pour laisser enfin apparaître le pantalon fait par ma tante. Je jetai ma jupe par la porte du train et celle-ci vola.

-Jolie, ta tante, je suppose ?  
-Tu comprends très vite ma chère Béatrice.

Nous commencions à discuter avec la sincère qui était très sympas. Nous venions de nous faire une amie puis par la suite, deux garçons arrivèrent et tapèrent la discute avec nous, le premier s'appelait Will grand, brun, une structure imposante, il venait des Érudit puis le deuxième Albert, il ressemblait un peu à notre nouvel ami, mais il était châtain et il venait des Sincère tout comme Christina.

-Alors vous venez des Altruistes ? Demanda Will  
-Pourquoi nos vêtements disent le contraire ? Commentai-je

Tout le long du trajet, on avait rit et on avait commencé à se connaître puis le leader qui était avec nous, plutôt effrayant le gars, des piercings de tous les côtés et les habits noirs ne le rendaient pas plus gai que ça.

-On va sauter du train.

Pronom, Verbe, Complément. Y a tout aller les gars, on remballe.

-Sauter ?! Mais vous êtes fous. Hurla un transfert  
-Si tu ne veux pas, part chez les sans-faction

C'est bon, il a convaincu tout le monde. Au loin, on voyait le signe des Audacieux inscrite sur un mur, une flamme. Tout le monde commença a se levait, prêt a sauter.

-J'ai peur.

Le petit groupe se tourna vers Christina, je sentais sa peur, elle tremblait et avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ressemblait à Béatrice, mais tout le monde a des peurs après tout, sauf moi, je n'en ai plus depuis l'accident.

-Donne-moi ta main, on va sauter ensemble. Proposa Béatrice

Un sourire se fit sur mon visage, elle avait plus besoin de moi, car a présent, elle doit jouer mon rôle celui de la protectrice. Christina mit sa main dans celle de mon amie d'enfance. Will, Albert et moi, plus confiant que les filles, on décida de se mettre à l'avant, car la moitié des personnes présente avait peur. Dans mon cas, j'avais hâte, car chez les audacieux, j'ai une petite mission et ceci est une étape entre moi et mon objectif. Le bord du bâtiment s'approcha de plus en plus.

-Bon, je propose que celui qui ne retombe pas debout doit donner la moitié de son repas à celui qui y arriver.

-Bonne idée mon petit Will alors prépare toi à me donner le tien. Dis-je en riant  
-On verra ça.  
-Vous êtes fous vous 3. Jugea Christina  
-Non, on a juste faim.

Nous nous mîmes a rire, mais le bord du bâtiment nous coupa, et on décida de sauter. Le vent me donna une claque, mes pieds essayèrent tant bien que mal a rester debout, mais ils se dérobèrent et je fis une roulade sur le gravier. Je regardais autour de moi Will et Alber était eux aussi assis. Derrière moi, Béatrice et Christina rigolaient.

-Bon, ce n'est pas ce soir qu'on devra couper le miam-miam. Gémit Will  
-Dommage une autre fois. S'exclama le deuxième goinfre.

Le leader qui s'appelait enfaîte Eric nous appela. Le lieu où il décida de nous amener était un trou où il fallait sauter. Je crois qu'ils veulent nous tuer.

-Qui commence ?

Personne ne répondit tout le monde se regarder pour voir qu'il était le plus courageux ou alors le plus fou

-Bon, les mauviettes, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, vu que vous êtes tous des peureux, vous pouvez sauter à deux.

Bizarrement me demander pas pourquoi, Béatrice et moi nous nous sommes regarder.

-Nous, on va commencer. Dit-elle en nous désignant.

On s'approcha du rebord, nos pieds aller de l'avant vers l'arrière. Il faut être un minimum censé, ils ne vont pas nous tuer maintenant. Béatrice m'attrapa le poignet et me regarda, elle prit du souffle. Le leader et tout le monde nous fixaient, je sentais le regard d'Eric nous examinait point par point, une par une et ça commençait m'énerver.

Bon, vous sautez oui ou non, il faut que je vous pousse ?! Hurla Eric en montrant les poings

Là, il m'énerve, je sentis Béatrice sursauter, elle avait peur, mais elle rester solide.

-Mais ferme là, tu veux !. Hurlai-je a mon tour

Eric fronça les sourcils et s'approcha dangereusement en ma direction, j'avoue là, il me fait peur. Eric fronça les sourcils et s'approcha dangereusement en ma direction, j'avoue là, il me fait peur. Il était a quelque pas de moi et je pris mon courage a deux mains et fit le premier pas

-On saute. Criais-je

Je me laissai tomber emportant une Béatrice qui hurlait tandis que moi je me fander la poire.

-Mais t'es une malade ?!  
-Euh... Oui.

Ce fut ma seule réponse et comme deux idiotes, nous commencions a rire en cœur, on se fichait de ce qui pouvait se retrouver en bas, car à présent, on partager la même galère, on était dans le viseur d'un des leaders, en gros, on était foutu. Puis tout d'un coup ont senti un fil dans notre dos. Deux personnes s'approchèrent de nous et tout ce que je pensais, c'était de recommencer cette descente.

-On recommence ? Proposai-je toute souriante  
-Tu sais qu'il nous attend en haut.  
-Je crois qu'on va rester ici, t'en pense quoi ?  
-Bonne idée. Ricana-t-elle

Deux bras m'attrapèrent la taille pour me faire descendre, sur ses bras était tatoue un dragon noir, celui-ci lui s'enroulait pour finir au poignet, mes yeux montèrent et tombèrent sur un audacieux au cheveu noir et des yeux bleus, il faisait une tête de plus que moi. À côté, se trouver Béatrice, un audacieux blond la faisait descendre.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Me demanda le leader  
-Kenza. Dis-je en observant les alentours  
-Très bien Kenza, Bienvenue chez les Audacieux.

Des audacieux étaient cachés dans la pénombre ils nous applaudirent tous en hurlant, nous étions le premier saut et le deuxième n'était autre que Christina que nous sommes allées accueillir. Nous partagions une aventure, quelle soit dangereuse ou non, nous étions ensemble pour le moment et je souhaite l'être pendant longtemps.

* * *

**Bon voilà la fin vous savez à présent que les filles vont être dans la panade avec Eric a leur trousse. **

**Le nouveau personnages fera partit de Freedom dès le prochain chapitre. **

**Pendant ce temps, laissez moi un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en avait pensé.**

**Kiss de Queen Fox**


	5. Premier jour et déjà des ennemis

**Me revoilà avec ce chapitre de Freedom, premier jour chez les Audacieux et Kenza nous fait découvrir son vrai caractère et sa vrai personne. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous remercie pour vos lectures et vos reviews **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Mes yeux parcouraient l'espace qui m'entourait, je tournais sur moi-même, ma nouvelle maison, la voici enfin sous mes yeux. Il m'a fallu 16 ans pour en arriver là, j'ai dû passer par des émotions douces aux plus durs, des scènes horribles sont passer devant mes yeux. Un de mes objectifs est enfin réussi, je respire remplissant mes poumons de cet air où mes parents ont vécu. Je sentis des larmes me picotaient les yeux, mais une main se referma sur la mienne, tournant la tête, je trouvai Béatrice et son célèbre sourire, elle aussi était impressionner de ce nouvel espace.  
Alors que j'examinais les roches un coup d'épaule me retira de mon observation, je reconnus ce dos, des épaules larges, des courbes se dessinait sous ce tee-shirt noir comme les ténèbres, le crâne rasait à l'arrière, le leader. Tris, car c'est son nouveau prénom, sera encore plus ma main, elle avait peur de cet homme. Il se plaça côté du gars dont j'ai appris le nom, Quatre, il a fait descendre Tris et à côté de lui, le brun, celui qui m'avait a mon tour descendus de ce filet.  
Le blond nous expliqua les différentes règles concernant la faction et il commença les présentations.

-Je m'appelle Quatre et je serais votre instructeur. Annonça-t-il en nous regardant  
-Quatre ? Comme le chiffre ? Se moqua Christina

Les personnes derrière nous se mirent à rire, je serais presque moi aussi tenter, mais à la vue des yeux de l'homme, je préférai me taire, il s'approcha d'un pas lent tel un prédateur. Il se mit à quelque centimètre de notre amie, elle recula de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Comment t'appeles-tu ? Demanda-t-il en examinant tout le petit monde  
-Christina.  
-Très bien Christina, leçon numéro 1, ferme là et écoute si tu ne veux pas mourir

Quatre faisait une tête de plus, elle se devait de se taire. Par la suite, ce fut autour de ses coéquipiers de se présenter. Et ce fut Eric qui se présenta, ses sourcils se froncèrent en posant ses yeux sur moi et Tris, il nous fixa de ses prunelles vertes. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, seule une autre personne me fait cet effet, Marcus. Je ne sais par quel moyen un sourire de sadisme mélangé à de la moquerie vint se fixer sur mon visage. Et une question tourna dans ma tête, Vais-je devoir le tuer lui aussi ?  
De sa voix froide, tout en gardant ses yeux sur nous, il commença un discours dont j'écoutai que la moitié, il finit enfin, je demanderai à Tris de me faire un résumé, je devais voir sa force par n'importe qu'elle moyen. Enfin, c'était à lui, il m'intriguait. Il s'avança, un félin, voilà ce que sa marche me faisait penser, debout à côté de Quatre, il faisait sa taille, son torse musclait se soulevait à chaque respiration, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il nous fixait un par un de ses yeux bleu, ses cheveux noir et son sourire en coin, séducteur voilà ce qu'il était. Derrière nous des filles poussaient des petits cris telle des hystériques, stupides. Il aimait faire de l'effet ce là se voyait, je revis enfin ce tatouage, un dragon, il entourait tout son bras et ne voyant pas son bout, je compris qu'il s'arrêtait sur son torse, autour de celui-ci des symboles ou même des décors embellissait ce tatouage, je l'avoue, il était beau.

-Je me présente, je suis Ren et tout comme Quatre je serais votre instructeur. Si vous arrivez jusqu'au bout, vous serez admis entièrement

Eric quitta le groupe pour aller je ne sais où, je le regardais partir.

-Ne le tue pas. Me chuchota Tris

Un rire sorti de ma bouche, secouant la tête pour rejeter l'idée de la mort ce leader, je me préoccupai de la suite.

-Je n'en avais aucunement l'intention

Mon amie me fixa, ses yeux vaguaient entre la moquerie et la stupidité. Par la suite Al, Will et Christina se joignirent à nous et Quatre nous montra nos chambres, des lits enfin ce qui rester, des matelas avec seulement un sommier en fer, je sens que je vais passer de bonne nuit là-dessus, je ne vous parlerez même pas des salle de bains, je ne sais pas si ça ressemble vraiment a ça, juste des douches avec des toilettes à côté, quand j'ai vus ça, j'ai vraiment eu envie de sauter de joie. Christina, moi et Tris nous nous sommes installés du côté droit du mur, je me mis entre les deux. Ma meilleure commença à s'inquiéter, car il fallait enfilait la tenue des Audacieux devant tout le monde.

-On doit vraiment le faire ? Demanda Tris  
-Pourquoi ça te gêne pète-sec ? Se moqua un garçon du nom de ¨Peter

Pour vous résumer ce type, arrogant, prétentieux et par chance, il a hérité d'une sale gueule.  
Moi qui étais entrein d'enfiler mon pantalon, je décida de m'infiltrer dans cette discussion. Je finis d'affiler mon bas noir et m'avança devant le garçon qui mater ma meilleure amie. Je me mis face a lui et commença à rire sous son nez

-Tu sais quoi mon chou, mon amie ici présente a de belles choses a montrer et toi ta quoi ? Rien dans la tête ni même dans le pantalon alors conseil ferme là, tu veux bien, ta pourri la pièce avec ton haleine de piaf

Christina explosa de rire accompagné de toute la chambre sauf les toutous du bouffon. Tris se retint de rire, les leaders encore présents me fixaient dans mon dos, deux paires d'yeux. Voici mon caractère et enfin, je vais pouvoir le dévoiler.

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire, car lors des entraînements, tu risques de mourir. Rigola t-il

Je me mis a le fixait, main sous mon menton, l'examinant de haut en bas en prenant un air d'arrogance dont il a le secret, je fis un tour autour de lui faisant semblant de le mater, mon petit tour finis, je me replaça face à lui.

-Mon hypothèse est confirmée, les Érudits ont tous une sale gueule.

Sur cette phrase, je repartis vers mon semblant de lit, où mon débardeur traînait.

-Répète, je crois avoir mal compris connasse ?! S'énerva Peter  
-Chouchou, nous savons tous les deux que tu as entendus. Dis-je avec une tête déconfite

Nos instructeurs décidèrent de mettre fin à cette querelle, car Molly s'approchait de moi, poing lever vers le haut et moi, je restais là assise sur mon matelas à la regarder bêtement tous en la fixant. Ils nous annoncèrent le repas, me levant je mis un coup d'épaule au bulldozer signe que si elle me cherchait, elle me trouverait. Notre petit groupe se forma très vite, Will, Al, Christina, moi et Tris. On passa les marches pour arriver dans la cantine où les plats chauds étaient déjà posés.

-À la bouffe. Crièrent Al et Will  
-Vous m'avez enlevé les mots de la bouche. Dis-je en m'installant à côté de ma meilleure amie

On commença à se servir et je vis Tris regardait son steak, elle n'avait jamais mangé un hamburger et Christina ne se gêna pas pour lui poser la question, ses Sincères disent ce qu'ils pensent, c'est ce que j'aime chez eux.

-Non jamais. Avoua Tris  
-Pourtant, Kenza à l'air d'avoir déjà mangé ça. Examina Al

Je crois qu'il a choisit le mauvais moment pour me faire intervenir j'avais un morceau de steak enfonçait dans la bouche et de la sauce accroché sur mes lèvres, le mot ridicule a était inventé pour moi. Will et Christina explosèrent de rire en me voyant les regardait avec des yeux ronds, je l'avoue j'adore manger. Je m'empressai d'avaler ce que j'avais dans la bouche.

-Ma tante défiait les règles.

Une pensée nostalgique passa dans ma tête, les événements ont fait que je n'ai pas pensée a mon passé, je vois ma tante dans les bras de mon oncle, celui-ci la serre dans ses bras pour la réconforter de mon départ, quand j'étais avec eux, nous étions installés devant le feu de cheminée, mon oncle nous lisait une histoire d'un romancier de chez les altruistes et ma tante me caressait les cheveux tandis que je dormais sur ses genoux, j'étais bien dans ces moments, au chaud avec le reste de ma famille. Je fixa mon assiette, la faim m'a était coupé, ces images l'ont fait, alors que j'aller commencer une phrase, des yeux me firent frissonner le corps, pas une paire mais deux paire, discrètement je me mis a regarder derrière mon dos, Eric accompagné de Ren, eh merde...L'autre a du lui dire ce qui c'était passer sur le toit, le brun me regardait et me lança un sourire moqueur. Déjà comment a t-il put me voir et de deux, d'où il me fait ce sourire ?

Un plateau claqua sur la table de fer, je releva la tête. Dites c'est mon jour de chance ?

Après Eric et Ren, Quatre, c'est bon les gars j'ai le jackpot envoyer l'argent !

Il s'installa à coter de Tris, le petit groupe se mit a parler de leur ancienne faction.

-Ne parler pas de votre passé, vous êtes des Audacieux. Intervint il

Tris ne voulait pas chercher les ennuis, elle était juste curieuse et pour sa elle lui demanda si il était un transfert ou un audacieux natif, il baissa les yeux vers elle, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je n'ai pas aimer son comportement ni comment il regardait mon ami.

-D'où tu crois me parler ? Demanda t-il

Mon amie se mit à bégailler, je me mis a sourire car de une j'adorais quand Tris baragouiner, elle me faisait rire et de deux car je vais pouvoir répondre a ce type qui parle mal à mon amie, je me prends pas pour une sauveuse, seulement pour une amie qui en aide une autre et que si elle était à sa place elle en ferais de même

-Et toi d'où tu coupe notre conversation et d'où tu t'installes avec nous, il y a des centaines de table non remplis dans cette salle pourquoi ne pas t'en trouver une ?

Christina me fit les gros yeux et j'haussa les épaules pour seule réponse, Will se planqua derrière sa tasse remplit d'eau et AL se mit a examinait le plafond, au faite super la couleur encore du gris !

-Je crois qu'ils ont refait le plafond spécialement pour nous. Dit Al en essayant d'éviter une bataille

Quatre me fixa longuement, un air de défis dans les yeux et dont de l'énervement car j'avais eu du cran de lui répondre et je me rends compte que je n'aurais peut être pas du le faire car j'ai déjà Eric, Peter et ses coéquipiers et maintenant Quatre en tout j'ai cinq personnes.

-Donc c'est toi la fille dont Eric parlait...

Tris se remit a respirer et se tourna pour examinait Eric mangeait. Bon, récapitulatif, l'autre guignol a parler de moi, premier jour et je me fais des ennemis et en plus de sa je deviens super connus, que demander de mieux. Non sérieux j'ai mérite quoi pour avoir sa ?

Je vais aller voir Eric pour qu'il me tue au moins je serais tranquille. Grâce à toi mon ami, j'ai retrouvé ma faim, prenant ma fourchette, je piquai dans une des frites qui traînait dans mon assiette.

-Quesqu'il t'a dit ? Demandai-je  
-Juste que tu lui avais cloué le bec et qu'il va t'en mettre plein la gueule.

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage, donc comme ça, il veut me faire chier et bien mon ami, tu ne seras pas le seul à le faire. Qu'il ne s'avise même pas de toucher à Tris, car je serais toujours derrière elle et puis derrière ce petit visage angélique se trouve une guerrière qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Alors que tout le monde discuté un homme noir de peau se mit à l'étage et commença un discours de bienvenue. Euh... Les discours, ils vont en faire toutes les deux minutes où ils vont arrêter, car ils vont me pourrir la tête et je n'arriverais même a ferme le bec de Peter. Des bras me soulevèrent de la table et me firent voler dans les airs à côté de moi Tris et Christina riaient.  
La nuit fut bien plus calme que le jour, mais des pleurs la coupé, je me tourner vers ses larmes, installé a quelques lits du mien, ce n'était pas Tris, c'était la voie d'un homme, me relevant sur mon matelas, j'observais la salle, elle n'était pas entièrement plongée dans le noir, on pouvait encore apercevoir le visage des personnes. Ce n'était pas des pleurs, mais des sanglots, je vis enfin la personne, Al, il avait des soubresauts, il avait peur, il ne voulait pas l'avoue devant nous de peur qu'on se moque de lui, mais en ce moment, tout le monde a droit de pleurer ou d'avoir peur. Notre vie passée a pris fin lorsque nous avions choisi notre faction.  
Demain, on devra se montrer plus courageux et plus combatif que d'habitude, car dans cette faction, c'est soit-tu vie ou tu meurs et j'ai fait mon choix depuis bien longtemps, je veux la vie et ma liberté. Je me laissai emporter par ma fatigue, finit m petit vie tranquille.  
Bon, finit aussi les réveils en douceur quand vous vous faites réveiller par un mec qui veut votre peau moi je dis merci.

-Allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner ! Cria Eric

Je vais me le faire. Tris me tira de mon lit me faisant tomber sur le sol froid et dur de la chambre, mais au moins ça réveille, on se dépêcha de s'habiller et chez les Audacieux, c'est que du noir, pour moi ça sera débardeur, slim et des bottes accompagné d'une veste en cuir, ce vêtement, vous moulez le corps faisant apparaître toutes vos formes et pour vous dire quand j'ai vus buldo', Molly, je vous jure, j'ai faillis crier. Peter me lança un regard dont je répondis par un joli signe de doigt.  
Le réfectoire était complètement vide, les natifs dormaient tous tandis que nous les ''recrues'' on devait se lever à six heures du matin.

-Les cons, ils peuvent dormir. Ruminai-je  
-T'es jamais contente toi. Rigola Tris en prenant un morceau de pain  
-À quel moment ta su ?

Toute la petite table se mit à rire. Le petit-déjeuner a était très vite pris, la suite sera bien plus dure. Après tout, on est là pour survivre et devenir fort. Me voilà enfin dans mon élément, ma maison.

_**Maman, Papa, j'y suis enfin.**_

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre, je le trouve un peu court mais j'ai voulus garder les scènes de l'entraînement car c'est les scènes où je vais plus m'éclater. Bref j'espère que sa vous a plus. **

**Kiss de Queen Fox**

**Review ? **


	6. Caractère et Super un Ren aux trousses

**Me revoilà ! Et ouais le chapitre Freedom arrive beaucoup plus vite cette fois mais je m'y suis mise à fond et le voilà !**

**Je remercie d'avance toutes les personnes qui m'ont laisser un message. **

**Bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ou notre Kenza va S-E-C-L-A-T-E-R !**

* * *

Je déteste cette odeur, elle m'envahit les narines, elle s'infiltre ensuite dans tout votre corps et si vous ne vomissez pas, c'est que vous avez un sacré coup de chance, pourquoi tout le monde transpire, on vient à peine de faire un tour du bâtiment qu'ils sont a deux doigts de tomber par terre. Quatre annonça une pause de cinq minutes, Tris se cala contre moi essayant de reprendre son souffle, des gouttes coulaient le long de son visage et ses yeux verts brillaient au soleil, elle n'en pouvait plus.

-C-Comment fais-tu pour rester debout ? Me demanda-t-elle en essayant d'articuler

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage, j'ai toujours enfreint les règles de ma faction, celle de la liberté, nous devions donner 90 % de notre vie à aider des sans-faction et à répandre le bonheur, moi, je passais ces 90% a fuir les règles et la course ça ne me connaît pas mal, dont l'agilité.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Lui répondis-je en m'accroupissant

Elle mit sa tête contre mon épaule ses jambes allongées sur le gravier du toit, à coté Christina s'appuyait sur Will qui rester du mieux qu'il pouvait debout au loin Al se calait contre le rebord.

-Comment fais-tu pour ne pas être à terre ? Questionna une voie enjôleuse

Je sentis une main parcourir mes cheveux, un souffle près de mon oreille. Un grognement sortit de mes lèvres, cet homme, il aime séduire, debout derrière moi, il s'était relevé et il me regarder de haut, Ren, habiller d'un simple débardeur, d'un pantalon et de ses bottes, il était pas mal, je dois l'avouer, mais quesqu'il m'énerve, t'inquiète Eric, il ne te détrône pas, pas encore.

-Pourquoi, c'était votre but ? Dis-je en le regardant

Il ricana, tournant les yeux vers les autres tout le monde était à terre sauf les instructeurs dont moi. Merde, j'avais oublié ce détail, ils peuvent penser que je suis Divergent à cause de cette faculté, il faut qu'à présent, je fasse attention ou mon secret serait découvert et s'en serait finit pour moi.

-Tu nous prends pour des tueurs ? Rigola Ren

Tris se releva et partit rejoindre Christina qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, quant à moi me remettant debout, je me mis à fixer mon instructeur alias le dragueur. Un sourire en coin fit apparition sur son visage, il dessert cette petite mimique à toutes les filles. S'il croit vraiment que je suis une fille comme les autres, il se plante, autant lui montrer comment je suis, je me suis dévoilé à Quatre et Eric pourquoi pas lui ?

-Non justement, je vous prends seulement pour des cons. Répliquais-je

Ses sourcils bruns se froncèrent à l'entente de ma voix, il me fixa longuement. Au lieu de rester là à le regarder pendant des heures, je décidai de rejoindre mes amis.  
Dites-moi... Je n'ai pas quand même dit qu'ils étaient cons ?  
Bon, il me faut un papier et un stylo, il faut que j'écrive mon testament. M'approchant de Tris qui me regarder avec des yeux ronds, bon, j'ai ma réponse, je l'ai dit et a voix haute en plus.

-Dis-moi, tu veux quoi dans mes affaires, je dois écrire mon testament.

Un cri retentit au loin, Ren et Quatre partirent vers le bord du bâtiment à la recherche de la voie, ils nous appelèrent pour nous montrer la réalité, en bas, deux sans-faction se battant pour un morceau de pain. Eric arriva a ce moment poussant un par un les recrues, un visage neutre.

-Voilà ce qui peut vous arrivez si vous ne passer pas la ligne. Annonça-t-il

Merci de ta sagesse, tu peux retourner dormir. Cette ligne, si nous ne la passons pas, on sera exclu de la faction et ça, je ne me le permettre pas, j'ai un objectif et j'y arriverais.  
Tous les Audacieux se mirent à regarder le combat en encourageant les deux personnes en bas, belle preuve de maturité... Je parie sur le vieux au blouson jaune ! Quoi ? Le prix, c'est la moitié du repas de chaque personne, j'ai faim moi !

-Allez, on descend tous ! Cria Ren

La deuxième étape se prépare, le combat.  
Ils commencèrent à nous donner les premières instructions, me mettant avec Tris, on s'entraîna à donner des coups, coudes contre coudes. Et une discussion commença.

-Eric nous a dans sa ligne de mire. Commençais-je  
-J'avais remarqué et puis Ren n'est pas loin, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils sont amis.  
-Je te savais pas si commère que ça. Me moquai-je

Tris rit, mais elle se referma ensuivant, c'est bon elle a le déclic, il est arrivé, sa peur, elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle est chez les audacieux et qu'elle risque d'y perdre la vie.

-On va mourir... Murmura-t-elle  
-Non, je serais toujours derrière toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle se mit a sourire. J'ai passais des années à m'entraîner avec n'importe quoi, j'ai déjà cherché la bagarre, mais à chaque fois, j'ai gagné en pensant qu'un jour, je devrais protéger une personne et cette personne, c'est Tris. Les yeux dans les yeux, on continua à s'entraîner.

-Eric nous regarde. M'informa-t-elle

Je suis dos à lui, je ne peux pas le voir, Tris baissa les yeux, elle en a peur. Ce type a une idée derrière la tête.  
Et ce que je pensais arriva...

-Combat ! Hurla-t-il dans la salle

Ce con, il avait un plan depuis le début, on se sépara autour du ring. Plaçais à côté de Ren tous deux nous fixaient.

-Premier combat, Tris et Molly.

Ma meilleure amie qui me tenait la main, je sentis son pou accéléré devenant irrégulier, ses doigts tremblaient.

-Kim... Me souffla-t-elle ?

Je pus déceler de la peur dans ce murmure, Molly la fille la plus baraquer des recrues dont la plus forte aller l'affronter. Pas loin de nous Quatre regardait Tris, il essaya de convaincre Eric que c'était une mise à mort, mais celui-ci fit la sourde oreille tout comme son coéquipier. Me baissant à la taille de Tris, je la réconforte

-Je suis derrière toi, ne t'inquiète pas, bats-toi. L'encourrai je

-Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Demanda Ren

Les deux sadiques fixèrent tris me lâchait la main et partir sur le ring où Molly se moquer de sa structure. Eric était content, Ren aussi, ils veulent jouer à ça, très bien, on sera trois et pour dire, je suis la plus forte dans ce jeu-là. Le brun baissa les yeux sur moi et me fit un sourire de défis que je lui rendis avec une pointe de moquerie.

-Prépare-toi. Articulai-je avec mes lèvres sans bruit

Il me fixa, je me mis à tourner autour du ring où Molly parlait encore, quesqu'elle peut être soûlante, je me plaça derrière elle. Posant les bras sur les poteaux avec une Christina accrochait à ma taille, elle avait peur pour Tris en face de nous Will et Al étaient de même.

-Bon, la grosse, tu te magnes ? Lui demandai-je

Tout le monde rit autour de nous sauf mon chouchou (Peter) et les instructeurs, elle tourna vivement la tête vers moi et s'approcha, elle veut du défi, elle va en avoir, la regardant dans les yeux, je lui souris, nos fronts étaient presque collés. Une lueur de prédateur féroce luisait dans ses yeux, elle est marrante cette fille, si elle croit que je ne l'ai pas vu taper Tris dans mon dos a notre arrivée elle se tromper, elle se moque je lui rends.

-Recule chérie, tu pues de la gueule. Dis-je aussi neutre que possible  
-Ne fais pas ta maline pouffiasse, mais dis moi tes parents ne t'on pas abandonner quand ils ont vu ta sale gueule.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent et un rictus se forma sur mes lèvres, mes parents, si seulement elle savait cette connasse, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre, j'ai vécu avec ses paroles durant toute mon enfance ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais me laisser avoir

-Bravo chérie ta appris a casser les gens, je te félicite maintenant, tu vas apprendre à fermer ta gueule.  
-Vous deux fermer là ! Battez-vous ! Ordonna Eric

Le combat commença, Christina enfouie son visage dans mon blouson. À chaque poing que recevait, je clignais des yeux, mes paupières forcées l'une contre l'autre, le bruit des coups résonnaient dans la salle une véritable torture, Eric était fort, il savait comment faire pour se venger. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent enfin sur le visage de mon amie où un fil de sang coulait, en face Eric, Ren et Quatre ne parlaient pas, ils restaient fiers les bras croisées et sans rien dire, ils regardaient ce massacre. Je vis Molly arrivait de loin, le poing lèvé vers le visage de mon amie, le coup de grâce, elle ne lui donnera pas. Je retirai la veste avant de la jeter a terre laissant une Christina troublée, je sautai les cordes du ring, des hoquets de surprises fusèrent dans la salle quand ils virent le poing de Molly bloqué dans ma main.

-À nous deux. Lui dis-je

Derrière moi, Eric criait disant que je devais sortir du ring, il hurlait à s'égosillait la voix à côté de lui Ren faisait de même disant que ce n'était pas mon combat, problème pour eux je ne lâcherais pas mais quelqu'un intervint pile au moment où Ren s'approchait pour me faire sortir.

-Bon, vous combattez oui ou non ? Demanda Quatre

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur mon visage, je vais avoir cette fille. Son poing toujours au creux de ma main, j'enfonça mes ongles dans ses phalanges, elle leva son autre poing, mais mon genou atterrit dans son visage avant qu'elle ne frappe, il l'envoya contre les cordes la faisant rebondir faiblement, mais assez pour que je lui décroche un coup-de-poing, relevant la tête difficilement, le sang coula de son nez, la jambe toujours en l'air, j'étais prête e lui mettre un autre. Cette fille avait du cran et elle était courageuse, elle arrivait à pleine allure, j'évitai à la dernière minute son coup-de-poing par en dessous et à la place de me le prendre, je lui en envoyai un, elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'utiliser les mains, je suis plus agile des pieds, baissant le regard vers ma main, je vis du sang, celui de Molly.  
Je regardai autour de moi, personne venait aider la jeune fille à se relever même pas ses soit disant amis, je décidai de le faire après tout elle aussi doit se plier aux règles pour ne pas mourir, elle était assise et se tenait le nez avec sa main où la trace de mes ongles s'étaient planté, lui tendant la main pour la relever, elle la regarda longtemps.

-Bouge, j'ai mal au bras. Dis je en regardant sur le côté  
-Elle a perdu, laisse là à terre. M'ordonna Ren

Molly qui allait prendre ma main laissa tomber, je soupirai, quesque ce type peut être chiant qu'en il s'y met, je pris de force le bras de ''mon ennemi'' la tirant vers moi et fis un joli signe de main à ''l'instructeur''

-Tu es ici juste pour m'apprendre les règles de survies pas pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire.

Tris arriva dans le ring pour m'aider a transporter Molly à l'infirmerie après tout cette fille pèse lourd et ce n'est pas avec mes petits bras que je vais la porter sur un étage. Je vis le regard de Quatre se déplaçait vers mon amie qui donnait à Molly quelque chose pour arrêter les saignements. Je sais que cette fille ne deviendra pas notre amie après ça. Par contre à mon retour, je vais prendre doublement cher.  
Arrivé à l'infirmerie, une femme arriva en courant pour prendre en charge l'audacieuse et par la même occasion soigna Tris, enfermé dans une salle, j'avais en face de moi les deux filles tenant chacune une serviette dans les mains, s'épongeant le visage pour faire disparaître toute trace de sang.

-Ou as, tu appris à te battre ? Me demanda Molly coupant le blanc qui s'installer

Un souffle de rire passa entre mes lèvres, Tris continua a tapoter le haut de son crâne lâchant des petits gémissements a des endroits.

-Quesque cela peut te faire après tout, je peux te poser la même question, tu n'es pas toi non plus originaire des Audacieux ? Dis-je en observant les alentours de la salle blanche  
-Comment l'as, tu deviné ?  
-C'est assez facile, chaque faction a son propre caractère, je peux même deviner que tu viens des sincères, tu as cette manie de dire ce qui te passe par la tête, tu vas droit au but.

Molly rit et ré appuya sur le chiffon, car les saignements étaient revenus, je crois que je l'ai bien amoché, Tris se leva et posa sa serviette de sang sur la petite table en métal, tout va bien pour elle, la blessure n'est pas profonde ça sera soigné d'ici trois jours. Molly la remercie avant que Tris ne sorte de la pièce.

-Je te rassure, nous ne sommes pas amis pour autant, on ta juste aider point barre, si on se retrouve sur le ring, je t'éclaterai encore. Lui annonçai-je  
-Toi aussi, tu as cette particularité des Sincères, tu dis tout ce qui te passe par la tête, je tiens à m'excuser pour les ennuis que je vais te cause.

-Ces ennuis, je me les suis provoqué moi-même, je n'ai besoin de personne pour en avoir.

Sur ces mots, je décidai de sortir dehors rejoindre Tris qui m'attendait adossé contre un mur, la veste entre ses mains, elle la serré, cela me fait penser qu'il faut que je retrouve la mienne, peut être que Christina me la prise. Tris se sentait mal, car elle n'a pas su se défendre.

-Je me sens nul...Avoua-t-elle  
-Tu n'es pas nul justement, tu es courageuse, tu n'as pas reculé, tu étais prête en prendre plein la tête, mais tu voulais rester sur le ring, tu as besoin d'entraînements, c'est tout. Allons rejoindre les autres, j'ai la dalle  
-Arrête de penser qu'à ton ventre. Rigola-t-elle

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria, je me demande ce que je vais subir encore, j'ai défiais les règles et je n'ai pas obéi aux ordres qu'on m'a donnés, j'ai le don pour me foutre dans la merde. Lorsque nous sommes entrées, les discussions s'arrêtèrent pour nous regarder passer, nous détaillant chaque partie de notre corps, je déteste cette atmosphère.

-Dites vous avez pas autre chose à faire ?! Hurlai-je

Les Audacieux nous fixèrent encore plus, Tris me donna un coup de coude signifiant ''tu n'aurais pas pus la fermer'', et bai non mais grâce à ça, ils ont repris leurs discussions, au loin, on vit notre petit groupe, ils étaient tous assis et ils avaient pris nos plateaux, Dieu, tu réponds enfin à mes attentes. Quand nous étions presque arrivées au miam-miam , je vis deux autres têtes, à côté une Christina qui prié les dieux et me faisait signe que j'allais crever, youhouuuu même le soir, on continue a me soûler, j'adore ma vie !  
Bon quand j'ai vus les deux têtes, j'ai demandé à un Audacieux de me planter un couteau, mais il n'a pas voulu, que je le revois sur le ring lui et il va prendre cher, la première tête, Quatre,ça m'étonner pas trop vu qu'on a Tris dans le groupe et qu'elle plaît a celui-ci ça me va, mais l'autre NON ! Si c'est pour se venger, il peut se barrer, Ren était là, assit à la table entrain de taper la discute avec Will, sale traître et Al écoutait, bande de faux frères.

-Faux frères. Dis, je en les pointant de ma fourchette

En face de moi, Ren souriait avec son habituel charme de dragueur.

-Pas de chance pour toi ma belle, je prends le relai d'Eric, prépare-toi, je vais être beaucoup plus chiant

Je peux pleurer, qui a un mouchoir ? Non sérieux, Ren ?  
ERIC REVIENT MON AMOUR !

-C'est gentil, oh moins toi, tu préviens. Répliquai, je en enfournant une tranche de courgette dans la bouche

Il me soûle à faire ce regard, vous savez très bien duquel je parle, celui du dragueur qui est prêt a tout pour que vous tombiez sous son charme et en plus, il rajoute ce sourire.

-Bon bai merci d'être venu, mais maintenant, tu peux partir.  
-Désolé chérie, mais Quatre m'a invité. Rigola Ren  
-Eh bien, messieurs, vous pouvez partir s'il vous plaît.  
-Will et Al m'ont demandé à me joindre a vous. Expliqua Quatre

Je fusillai du regard les deux garçons qui observaient encore une fois le plafond, on sait qu'on ressemble à des gamins, mais il nous faut cette dose de rire sinon on survivrai pas à cette faction.

-J'ai une idée ! Cria Christina

Écoute ma belle, si c'est nous faire sauter dans la fosse et tous mourir, je suis partante !  
Tout le monde commença à la fixer.

-Si on va se faire tatouer ?!

Se faire tatouer, c'est vrai que je n'y avais jamais pensé. Le tatouage est un art où on dessine sur votre peau pour enterrer en vous un secret, quesque je pourrais bien me faire...  
C'est bon, j'ai trouvé, autant l'enterrer dans ma peau que dans mon cerveau.

_Maman Papa, vous allez être enterré tout comme mon secret_

* * *

**Voila, Kenza a perdu Eric pour gagner Ren , applaudissez madame ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus en tout cas à bientôt**

**Kiss de Queen Fox**


	7. Je te regarde toi et ton caractère

**Hey ! On se retrouve pour un point de vue de la part de Ren, pour que vous connaissiez un peu mieux ce personnage. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et peut être que j'en referais un autre :D**

* * *

De son regard bleu, elle vous transperce, elle vous lit comme un livre ouvert, elle m'attire, je dois l'avouer, mais ça, je ne le dirais à personne à part à elle. Elle vous fait ressentir des émotions en tous genre, du bonheur à la méchanceté, elle n'est pas comme les autres filles que j'ai connues. Elle vous fait chavirer, sa beauté est unique, elle n'est pas parfaite, il faut le dire, son caractère fait en sorte que vous voulez la taquiner, la chercher jusqu'à faire ressortir le monstre qui est en elle.  
Un jour, elle m'appartiendra. Je mangeais au fond de la salle, la regardant de loin, elle riait, l'envie de la mettre en cage et de la garder que pour moi devient trop intense, ses longues jambes traversent la salle, ses cuissardes les mettent en valeur, un corps magnifique comme celui-ci me devrait être destiné, des lèvres comme je les aime, des grands yeux d'un bleu roi, des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, la rendent si belle que je ne peux plus supporter de la voir d'aussi loin.  
Un jour, elle sera à moi, mais pour le moment, je la regarde, la taquine, l'énerve, je fais tout pour qu'elle s'intéresse à moi.

-Ren t'est avec nous ? Me demanda une voix dure

Me tournant vers Eric et des amis qui manger, je me réveillai de mes rêves, ils me fixèrent comme si j'étais devenu fou.

-T'es attiré par elle ? Taquina un des gars

Je lui ris au nez, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, non, je ne suis pas attiré par elle, je suis fou d'elle, mais pour le moment, elle est novice.

-Laisse moi rire, juste une fille que je vais mettre dans mon lit. Riais-je

J'espère que cette phrase va être assez crédible a leur oreille, car pour moi, elle est complètement fausse, cette fille, je la veux dans ma vie. Ils rirent me faisant comprendre que la phrase a était crédible, j'en soufflai. Je crois que je suis un bon menteur. Prenant mon plateau, je partis le débarrasser, devant la poubelle se trouvait Quatre, un de mes amis d'ici, il fixait la table de ma ''proie'', je ne sais pourquoi, mais mon sang n'en fit qu'un tour, je lui bousculai gentiment son coude pour le réveiller de sa rêverie, il avait un semblant d'inquiétude dans les yeux, ce regard était-il destiné à elle ou a quelqu'un d'autre, je priai à ce moment pour qu'il ne soit qu'a un autre de ces novices, mais non, il était bien pointé vers la table, là où elle est installée, elle et ses amis.

-Pardon. S'excusa-t-il

Il se dépêcha de vider son plateau, tout en lorgnant du coin de l'œil la même table. Mes nerfs étaient à vif.

-Quesqui t'intéresse là-bas ?

Il me regarda de ses yeux marron, il savait très bien de quoi je parler alors qu'il allait me répondre, elle se déplaça, elle et tous son groupe vers nous, plateau en main, ils discutaient toujours, elle me passa sous les yeux et je pus sentir encore une fois son parfum, les yeux de mon ami ne se déplacèrent non pas sur elle, mais sur sa meilleure amie qui discutait avec une autre fille, je crois qu'elles s'appellent Tris et Christina, ce regard d'inquiétude qu'il avait avant suivi la blonde, alors il n'était pas sur elle, mais sur sa meilleure amie. Elle repartit sans rien dire.

Ils courraient derrière nous, je pouvais entendre leur souffle devenir bien plus fort, certain avait abandonné et c'était mis sur le côté attendant que l'air rentre dans leurs poumons, mais pas loin de moi se trouver des cheveux noirs, ils étaient tout de même en arrière, mais pas de souffle fort seulement un souffle régulier. Quatre qui courrait à côté de moi s'arrêta me laissant continuer, il partit aider les personnes ''à terre'', elle me rattrapa bien vite laissant ses amis derrière. Ses yeux bleus vinrent me taquiner, mais je lui rendis et à nous deux, on commença une course, nos pieds soulevaient le gravier du bâtiment, on sauta par-dessus les obstacles, on ne cessait de se chercher durant notre trajet, je la pousser et elle me le rendait, mais lorsque on vit au loin la cage d'escalier, on sut qu'on allait devoir arrêter alors je décida de mettre tout ce qui me rester, donnant plus de force dans mes jambes, et quelques secondes passèrent et elle était derrière moi, un sourire sur le visage.  
Arriver à Quatre je l'aidai à transporter un novice qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.  
Accroupis sur le sol, elle tenait Tris qui n'en pouvait plus, sa poitrine se levait tellement vite, sa tête posait sur son épaule, elle respirait en fermant les yeux, Quatre soucieux à côté de moi ne cessait de la fixer par peur qu'elle tombe dans les pommes. Je fis le tour sans qu'elle me voie, j'étais dans son dos, m'accroupissant derrière elle, je pris entre mes doigts quelques mèches de sa chevelure, me penchant vers son oreille, je sentis encore ce parfum familier.

-Comment fais-tu pour ne pas être à terre ? Lui demandai-je

Elle se crispa automatiquement, je lui fais de l'effet et j'en suis heureux, si seulement ça pouvait être tout le temps. Je me remis debout pour l'observer de haut, relevant sa tête vers moi, elle m'observa essayant de me faire un regard glacial

-Pourquoi, c'était votre but ?

Je ricanai, elle fronça les sourcils et puis soudain, elle devint plus soucieuse ce qui m'interpella, elle se braqua et ne me répondit pas.

-Tu nous prends pour des tueurs ? Rigolai-je

Tris décida de rejoindre ses amis, laissant Kenza se relever et m'affronter du regard, un sourire apparut sur mon visage, je ne me lasserais jamais de l'ennuyer, mon jeu préféré.

-Non justement, je vous prends seulement pour des cons. Répliqua-t-elle

Mes sourcils se froncèrent et à son tour un sourire de moquerie apparut sur son visage, me mettant les nerfs à vif. Si elle continue comme ça, Eric n'en fera qu'une bouchée. Je la fixai et sentant la gêne s'installer, elle décida de partir me tournant le dos pour partir vers ses amis, je la sentis crisper durant sa marche, elle s'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.  
À mon tour, je rejoins Quatre qui soigner un novice qui s'était écorchée, je ne sais comment, ils sont vraiment fragiles. Alors que j'allais l'aider, un cri retentit en bas du bâtiment, a nous deux, on se précipita regardant au bord du cugé, deux sans-faction se débattant pour manger, je les fixez.

-Venez ici ! Appela Quatre

Il pointa les deux hommes se battre. Certains novices restèrent sous le choc. Accroupi sur le rebord, je contemple toujours la bagarre puis des pieds vinrent se poster a coter de moi, je reconnus ses chaussures, Eric, d'un visage neutre, il montra aux nouveaux ce qui se passer s'ils ne passaient pas la barre. Puis il repartit comme il était venu, les novices commencèrent à parier sur le sans faction qui gagnera, les encourageants pour qu'ils se donnent de vrais coups, mais je décidai de mettre fin à cette bêtise et annonça le début de la deuxième épreuve, le combat.

-Allez, on descend tous ! Criai-je

Quelques minutes plus tard, on était tous dans le bâtiment, dans la salle d'entraînement, tous en cercle, il observait Quatre leur donner les instructions, faisant des groupes de deux, ils s'entraînèrent. Quatre et moi, on passa devant eux pour leur donner des conseils puis ce fut au tour du groupe de Tris et de Kenza, on les observa quelques instants, mais Eric refit son apparition avec un idée derrière la tête. Fixant le groupe des deux filles, un sourire de sadisme fit surface sur son visage d'homme froid. Il ne va pas oser quand même ?  
À mon tour, le même sourire apparu.

-Combat ! Hurla-t-il

Sous cet hurlement, tous les novices se mirent à trembler, je ressentais la même chose quand on m'a dit cette phrase la première fois, montant sur une estrade en compagnie d'Eric et de Quatre on se mit à fixer les nouveaux se mettre en place autour du ring. Eric fixait encore Tris et Kenza, il savait comment faire payer à cette dernière, depuis le début, il avait cette idée.

-Premier combat, Tris et Molly ! Annonça-t-il

La blonde tenait la main de sa meilleure amie, elle tremblait tellement que je pouvais les ressentir. Quatre vint en suivant convaincre Eric d'abandonner ce combat, elles n'étaient pas de même structure, c'est vrai que quand on regarde Molly d'un côté et Tris de l'autre, on savait à l'avance l'issue du combat, Molly gagnerait, Tris serait dans un salle état, elle descendra dans le classement, serait exclut et Kenza se sentirait mal, mais c'est ainsi, elles doivent se battre.

-Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Demandai-je

Tris sursauta et lâcha la main de son amie, à peine, elle était sur le tapis que Moly se mit a se moquer. Coller à Kenza une Christina tremblante. Sentant mon regard sur elle, je lui souris, un sourire plein de défi, elle me le rendit avec une pointe de moquerie, quesqu'elle compte faire ?

-Prépare-toi. Articula-t-elle sans aucun bruit seulement à l'aide de ses lèvres

Je continuai à la fixer voulant savoir ce qu'elle nous préparer comme surprise, à ma droite Eric souriait, il était fier de sa vengeance quant à Quatre, il se mordait la joue, un de ses tics disant qu'il était inquiet. Kenza se plaça derrière Molly, les bras sur le poteau, elle la fixait un sourire assassin sur le visage, des milliers de suggestions fusèrent dans ma tête. Au milieu du tapis, la blonde restait droite, comme un piquet, la peur avait pris son corps.

-Bon, la grosse, tu te magnes ? Demanda Kenza

Tout le monde rit sauf nous. Elle allait entrer dans le combat elle en avant aucun droit, elle doit laisser faire, c'est à Tris de se battre pas à elle. Pendant quelques minutes, elles se lancèrent des piques, toutes pleines de haines et Kenza n'en démord pas, certains novices s'étaient mis à les encourager.

-Vous deux fermer là ! Battez-vous ! Ordonna Eric

C'est lui qui donna le top départ, les coups fusèrent et ils venaient principalement de Molly, Tris se prenait tous, je me mis à regarder Kenza, elle fermait les yeux, cela lui faisait du mal de voir son amie ainsi, mais c'était comme ça, on ne peut rien changer, Tris était à terre, à côté de moi Quatre restait de marbre. Poing lever, Molly allait donner son coup de grâce, mais il fut arrêté, Kenza, elle avait osé, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle l'avait fait.

-Sort immédiatement ! Hurla Eric  
-Ce n'est pas ton combat ! Criai-je

Elle fit la sourde oreille, voyant que les mots ne l'atteignaient pas, je sautai la barrière qui me séparait des novices, je m'approchais du ring prêt à faire sortit Kenza de celui-ci, me voyant approcher, elle fronça les sourcils, si elle croit que ça va m'arrêter. Derrière moi, Eric crié encore.

-Bon, vous combattez oui ou non ? Demanda Quatre

Je fixai Quatre, il resta debout sans rien dire et regarder les deux filles.

Le combat reprit, mais cette fois ce n'était pas Kenza qui se prenait les coups, mais Molly, des coups de pied, des poings. Où avait, elle apprit à se battre ?  
Le sang coula du nez de l'adversaire, Kenza sourire aux lèvres regarda Molly tombait à terre derrière les cordes Tris ne disait rien, mais elle était soulagée. La brune tendit son bras pour aider son adversaire à se relever.

-Elle a perdu, laisse là à terre. Ordonnai-je

Molly laissa tomba sa main, mais pour seule réplique, Kenza attrapa le bras de son adversaire et me fis un signe de doigt, je donna un coup de pied contre la barre de fer, là, elle m'énerve.

-Tu es ici juste pour m'apprendre les règles de survies pas pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire. Dit-elle

Tris vint l'aider à son tour, prenant Molly sous son épaule, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Quelques secondes plus tard elles étaient loin de ma vue, Eric annonça un autre combat.

-Eric, laisse tomber, je prends ta place. Lui annonçai-je

Il sourit, un sourire de sadisme comme il aime tant les faire, il me donna sa place, Kenza n'avait plus Eric derrière elle, mais moi.  
Descendant les escaliers de l'estrade, je sortis de la salle d'entraînement pour aller à l'infirmerie. Collé contre le mur, je vis Kenza adossé, elle attendait la sortie de l'infirmière pour voir son amie. Elle me vit arriver et me fixa.

-Comment as-tu osé ?! Criai-je

Elle fronça automatiquement les sourcils et plus j'arrivais vers elle plus elle se coller au mur. Main contre le mur, bras près de son visage, je la regardais de près. Elle ne trouva aucune réponse à me donner et un grognement sortit de ses lèvres.

-C'était pour sauver Tris ! Hurla-t-elle à son tour  
-Tu n'avais aucun droit de le faire ! Tu es ici pour entrer dans la faction et pas pour déjouer les règles, c'est bien clair !

Elle se referma et ne parla plus. Elle détourna du regard quant à moi, je la regarder toujours, je peux enfin la voir de près, elle est toujours aussi belle. Sur son cou, une goutte de sang perlait, approchant mes doigts, je lui enlevai, elle me regarda faire sans aucun bruit. Ses yeux suivirent mes doigts.

-Elle ta apparemment griffer.  
-Un coup de chance. Dit-elle  
-Tu es toujours aussi sûr ? Demandai-je en rigolant

Elle me fixa cette fois dans les yeux.

-Non. Avoua-t-elle  
-Ne recommence plus. Lui conseillai-je d'un souffle

Elle hocha la tête et je décidai de partir vers la salle d'entraînement où se déroulait encore un combat. Puis l'heure du dîner fut annoncé et le groupe partit à la cafétéria, Quatre m'invita à me joindre au groupe de Kenza dont je fus heureux, car lors de son arrivée, je la prévenue que c'était plus Eric qui s'occupait d'elle, mais de moi.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous à plut pour le prochain on se retrouve avec Kenza et ses conneries :D**

**Kiss de Queen Fox**

**Review ? **


	8. Tu me suis et on se confie

**Hey ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre de Freedom, cette fois on est de retour dans la tête de Kenza, bon veuillez m'excuser à un moment je crois qu'un fusible à péter et c'est partit en cacahuète. Je vais répondre au commentaire maintenant ( oui une nouveauté :D)**

**Lamariedange: **Je te remercie beaucoup, de me lire et de me laisser un review sa fait chaud au cœur, je m'excuse pour la vulgarité de Kenza, je suis d'accord, elle l'est un peu trop, en relisant, je me suis épaté ( dans le mauvais sens bien sûr) pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayais de faire mon mieux, je crois qu'il y en a qu'un. Je suis contente que les pensées de Ren t'on plut, je pense en refaire un, mais seulement dans quelques chapitres. Pour que notre Tris évolue (Pokemon !) il faut attendre encore un peu, mais elle commence un peu. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Pour les événements ils ne sont pas aux même endroits, je les ai mélangés. **

**En tout cas. Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Assise sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, je regarde droit devant moi pour ne pas hurler face à l'aiguille qui se planter dans ma peau laissant des traits noirs, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le tissu, un moyen de ne pas crier. Ses doigts glissaient le long de mon épaule, ses yeux se portaient essentiellement sur le dessin, sa doit être la première fois que je le vois aussi concentrer.

-Tu fais ce job pour m'énerver ? Demandai-je  
-C'est que tu comprends très vite, non, j'aime juste faire ça  
-Planter des aiguilles dans la peau des novices pour leur procurer du mal ?

Un souffle de rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, ses yeux bleus remontèrent vers les miens, son célèbre sourire sur son visage, Ren, en plus de pouvoir m'agacer, il me tatouer. Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé à là. Il fixa la petite table en verre où la feuille de dessin était posée.

-Pourquoi une rose ?  
-On ne doit pas parler du passé, rappelle-toi.  
-Ça restera confidentiel.  
-... Pour beaucoup de personnes, la rose signifi- Fis je, avant d'être coupé  
-L'amour. Répondit Ren en continuant le tatouage  
-Pas pour moi, c'est une partie de mon passé, la rose était la fleur préfère de ma mère.  
-Et la couleur rouge ?  
-Celui du feu.  
-Le feu ? Demanda-t-il  
-Lorsque tu vois des flammes aux loin, tu te poses toujours cette question, vont-elles emporter des personnes avec elles ? Et dans cette situation il y a deux réponses, la première, non, la chance a sourit à ces personnes et la deuxième, oui, le destin s'acharne sur eux. La mienne était la dernière et tu te rends compte à ce moment-là que tu es seule et emprisonner par le destin  
-Le destin peut être changé à tous moment.  
-Non pas lorsque il est écrit depuis ta naissance et qu'il prévoit déjà ta mort  
-Tu as perdu tes parents à quel âge ?  
-Tu comptes me pleurer ?  
-Non, je voulais seulement voir si on partageait le même passé.

Je me mis a le regarde du coin de l'œil, c'est vrai qu'il fait assez solitaire. Levant son regard, il m'observa.

-Je n'avais que 10 ans  
-J'en avais 8, c'est moi que tu dois pleurer. Sourit, il en reportant son intention sur le tatouage  
-Ils sont morts comment ?  
-Assassiné, j'ai toujours voulu savoir qui était ces criminels, mais quand tu n'es qu'un enfant, tu ne peux rien faire, tu dois juste pleurer et regarder la tombe de tes parents, tout le monde s'excuse, mais pourquoi font-ils ça ? Une manière pour eux de gagner des points et de ne pas mourir plus tôt.  
-Tu te souviens de leurs visages ?  
-Seulement leurs yeux, les seules images qu'ils me restent sont celle des fusils qu'on me pointait sur la tête.  
-J'ai une photo d'eux, mais leurs visages ont chacun un trou, je ne connais même plus leur voix, je ne vois même plus leurs yeux, leurs cheveux.  
-Et le plus horrible reste dans ta tête, le feu.  
-Et la nuit tombée, tu te demandes si ces images ne vont pas réapparaître. Avouai-je  
-Comme je l'ai dit, nous avons le même passé.  
-Les épreuves sont là pour nous rendre plus forts.  
-Cela dépend de notre envie, survivre ou mourir... C'est finit.

Me levant de la chaise, les bras sur la poitrine, j'observais le tatouage sur la glace, il était parfait. Ren disparut de la salle me laissant me rhabiller, je réalisai très vite que je mettais confie a lui, je me mis une claque mentalement, quelle idiote je fais. Y a un fusil par là ? Non, bon, une fourchette peut-être ?  
Laisser tomber...Ren ça te dit de commettre un meurtre ? Pourquoi ? Oh, je me parle à moi-même et je soûle le monde, c'est une bonne excuse.

-Pour la fourchette, je n'en ai pas et désoler, mais ça sera un non, j'ai encore besoin de te taquiner.

Je me tournai vers la porte, où coller a celle-ci, Dragueur, oui, c'est son surnom, je sais, il est minable, mais écouter, je cherche toujours, oui l'inspiration ne me vient pas immédiatement, désoler, mais moi, je pense en premier à mon ventre alors niveau imagination aller demander à Tris, bon après j'ai eu le surnom débile « Rere » oui, c'est juste les deux premières lettres de son prénom, ce surnom a quel moment je l'ai eu ? Au dîner, faut savoir que quand je mange, je pense qu'à ma nourriture alors ne me poser pas de question de culture, vaut mieux pour votre santé mentale. Vous voulez un exemple, ok très bien. 200 + 350, je vous dirais que sa fera 10, car il ne me restera que 10 frites dans mon assiette. Et voilà à cause de vous, j'ai encore dérapé, ouais bon.  
Donc dragueur ( chut ne dites rien...) me fixait sourire aux lèvres, où est mon prix pour être la plus grosse cruche du monde, oh une carotte merci madame en bikini. Qui a mis de l'alcool dans mon verre ?!  
Je comprends pourquoi Ren à une sale tête, ah non ça s'est normal.  
Je dérape, je dérape et je me fais un monologue toute seule, bravo Kim.

-Je vais y aller, Tris doit m'attendre, encore merci pour le tatouage dragueur.  
-Dragueur ? Demanda-t-il étonné  
-... Bai oui

Réparti où es-tu ? Ha, tu es avec dieu, tien y a une tombe écrite avec mon nom ! Précipice, j'arrive !  
Non mais sérieusement, je suis si cruche que ça ? Ne répondez pas, ça me ferait plaisir, ça me laisserait une once d'espoir. Je viens de balancer ce stupide surnom.  
Il commença à rire et moi à m'éclipser.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire maintenant, te trouver un petit surnom.  
-Tu sais que tu vas devoir utiliser ton cerveau ?

Dieu tout-puissant, tu viens de me rendre mon pouvoir, réparti chérie te voilà !  
Bai alors on sait plus quoi dire ?  
Mon dos rencontra avec fraqua le mur, main contre celui-ci et ses yeux plonge dans les miens, il était furieux, ok, moi connerie ça me connais. Où est mon deuxième prix ?! Non mais là, je fais de l'humour, car je suis à deux doigts de me pisser dessus.

-Je crois t'avoir conseillé sur un truc non ?  
-Ne pas faire ma maline avec les autres.  
-Et quand comptes tu, appliquer ça ?  
-Je l'applique, mais pas avec toi.

Un sourire en coin fit son apparition sur ses lèvres, le regard toujours fixé sur moi et son bras tendu sur mon côté droit, je restais moi aussi à le regarder, et non, je ne tombe pas sous le charme de ce débile, j'aime juste le taquiner, le voir en colère me procure un vrai plaisir.

-Serais-tu en train de me draguer ?  
-Le jour où je ferais ça, ça sera quand tu deviendras intelligent et pour le moment, ça n'arrivera pas et je me demande même si un jour ça pourra se faire, commence à écrire ce premier vœu sur ta lettre pour le papa Noël.

Passant en dessous de son bras, je sortis de la salle de tatouage, devant celle-ci Tris m'attendait sagement, elle me présenta son tatouage, des oiseaux volants, la liberté. Quant à moi, je lui désignai mon épaule dont elle s'empressa de regarder. Elle sourit face à celle-ci, connaissant son symbole.

-Bon, il est l'heure d'aller au lit. Annonçais, je en me dirigeant vers la sortie  
-Part devant je te rejoindrais plus tard.

Me tournant vers mon amie, je la détaillai, quesque elle allait faire ?  
Un sourire moqueur sur le visage, je voulus la taquiner.

-Rencard ?

Elle me fit les yeux ronds, une couleur rouge monta à ses joues et elle commença à bafouiller, quant à moi, je souriais, j'adore faire ça.

-Je te taquine Tris, vas-y, je préviendrais les autres.

Elle partit en suivant, loin de ma vue, je fronçai les sourcils, sérieusement où allait-elle ?  
Je sais qu'elle doit être seule, mais je m'inquiète quand même, je voulus tout d'abord la suivre, mais tout le monde a ses secrets donc j'oubliai et partis vers le dortoir.  
Arriver là-bas, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait pas tout le monde, mais mes amis étaient quant à eux, assis sur le lit de Christina et discutaient gentiment, je leur annonçai que Tris arriverait plus tard, mais vous me connaissez, je lui ai fait une mauvaise blague.

-Quoi elle a un rencard ? S'empressa la brune

Tout sourire, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

-Avec qui ? Demanda Will  
-Je n'en sais rien. Dis-je  
-On lui demandera demain au petit-déjeuner.

Merci Al grâce a toi, je pourrais dormir, tout le monde s'installa et commença a tomber dans les bras de Morphée sauf moi, allonger dans mon lit, je me mis à fixer le plafond que je ne voyais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne voulais pas dormir, dite sa fait cruche si je sors en débardeur et en short ?  
Oh et puis zut après avoir fait sensation avec Eric autant rendre fous les hommes, quoi ? Quand on est bien foutu faut bien s'amuser, prétentieuse ? Moi ? Non. Je blague à propos des hommes, je ne suis pas ce genre de nana, mais après, un regard ou deux ne me dérange pas, cela fait toujours plaisir.  
Tout le monde dormait alors c'était facile de passe inaperçue, dommage ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui les regards. Je me mis à chercher Tris, c'était peut-être ça qui m'empêcher de dormir, l'inquiétude.  
Je continuais à marcher sur le sol froid, j'aller rebrousser chemin, mais des coups de poing arrivèrent à mon oreille, face a un sac, Tris donner des coups de poing, elle s'entraînait, mais pas seul, Quatre, j'étais sûr qu'il avait un faible pour elle. Cachottier. Il lui donnait plusieurs conseils, ses mains sur son corps, bon là, il va tâter de mon poing sur le coup.  
Autant les laisser seuls, me tournant pour partir, je tombai sur deux yeux et un sourire remplit de sadisme. Eric ? Non raté, dommage, j'aurais préféré. Vous savez tous qui sait, Ren, ce type me suit, j'en suis sûr, j'ai un pisteur sur moi, ses yeux se déplacèrent tout le long de mon corps, bon bai, j'ai eu mon regard.

-Quesque tu fais ici ? Commença-t-il  
-... Je suis somnambule.

Merci cerveau, je vois qu'a une certaine heure, tu déconnes. Toujours ce sourire, le même, il me regarde comme si j'étais une idiote, ce que je suis d'ailleurs en ce moment.

-Vraiment, tu fais quoi ici ?  
-Et toi ?  
-Quesque ça peut te faire ? Répliqua-t-il  
-Si on continue comme ça, on n'aura jamais de réponse seulement des questions.  
-Réponds à la mienne.  
-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai décidé de faire tour.

Sourire en coin, c'était pour moi, il allait me sortit une de ses phrases.

-Si tu veux, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre.  
-Autant aller dormir avec Eric  
-Comme tu voudras, mais tu seras toujours la bienvenue  
-Et toi, tu fais quoi dehors ?  
-Je surveille que des filles habillées en tenue courte ne sortent pas de leur chambre  
-Toujours fidèle à toi-même, ne fais comme si ça te déranger, au moins une fois dans ta vie, tu verras une jolie fille

Il ricana quant à moi, je décidai de repartir dans le dortoir, Tris était entre de bonne-main et je commençais à être fatigué. Je sentais toujours le regard de Ren.

-Joli short au fait. Me lança-t-il

Lui faisant un joli signe de la main, j'entrai dans le dortoir et me laissai tomber dans les bras de Morphée tous comme mes amis.  
Le lendemain matin, je me levai toute seule, j'avais pris l'habitude à présent, Tris fut étonné lorsqu'elle me vit habillée.

-Salut Kenza. Me salua Al

Je lui lançai des paroles inaudibles et incompréhensibles, bonnes peut être que je me lève tôt, mais niveau démarrage du cerveau ce n'est pas encore ça. Les pieds sous la table du réfectoire et une cuillère en main pour manger les céréales devant moi, les questions fusèrent à la table et tout autour du même sujet, Tris et son rencard. Un rire diabolique fit son apparition dans mon cerveau

-Dis moi Tris, tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose ? Questionna Christina  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Hier soir, tu n'étais pas dans le dortoir où étais-tu ? S'empressa Will  
-Kenza ne vous a pas prévenue ?  
-Elle nous a dit que tu avais un rencard.

Je suis trop forte, je m'aime. Tris se tourna vers moi, rouge pivoine.

-Kenza ! Me gronda-t-elle  
-Tu nous as menti ?! Cria Christina  
-Désoler, c'était trop tentant. Rigolais je

Je déchantai très vite, voyant un Quatre et un Ren arrivaient vers nous, bizarrement ma tête vint se fracasser contre la table, touts le monde se retourna vers moi, riant à gorge déployée, tant mieux que j'ai un crâne solide, par habitude Ren s'installa face à moi quant à Quatre, il fit pareil sauf que c'était en face de Tris, eh mon gars, je t'arrête de suite, vous ne vous faites pas du pied sous la table, de tous façon, vous n'avez pas de chance Christina est là et elle vous surveille.

-C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? Demanda un Will  
-On attaque les tirs. Annonça le blond

Relevant la tête de mon bol de lait, les yeux comme des soucoupes, le lait qui coulait de ma bouche et des miettes de céréales aux coins de la bouche (ouais moi dès le matin, je suis sexy), je hurlai un cri de joie sauf que celui-ci s'estompa dans le lait et forma des bulles. Will et Al explosèrent de rire.  
Je me rassis, j'étais monté sur ma chaise... Bref, voyant des cerises sur le plateau d'Al, je le regardais comme s'il était fou.

-Tu ne les manges pas ? Demandais-je  
-Non, tu les veux ?  
-Bien sûr ! Mon amie, tu es bien fou, on ne ta donc jamais dis que cela fait de très bons projectiles  
-Kenza arrête de faire l'enfant. Me supplia Tris

Une cerise dans la tête de mon amie, autant commencer la séance de tir, une dans Ren qui me faisait du pied, une dans Molly qui me regardait, une dans Peter qui me fixait de haine, une dans Christina qui rigolait, je la sentais jalouse donc je l'ai tiré, et puis le dilemme arriva plus de projectiles et mes ennemis si, adieu moi. Des morceaux de céréales pleins, les cheveux, des traces de framboises sur le visage, voilà comment j'ai fini. À retenir, ne plus jamais lancer des choses sur les gens surtout s'ils ont eux aussi des choses à lancer et que vous les avez soûlé avant.  
L'heure du déjeuner fut passée, NON ! Pourquoi dieu tout-puissant ! C'est parce que j'ai dit que Tris avait rencard ? Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé un bon surnom à l'autre idiot ?  
Oh mon dieu, je dérape encore.  
Tout habillé de nos habits sombres, on commença à monter les escaliers de l'immeuble pour se diriger vers le toit de celui-ci, ce matin, on fera des tirs avec fusils et l'après-midi ça sera avec des couteaux, je sens qu'il va y avoir des morts, Peter, mon chérie ça te dit de mourir aujourd'hui, non ne sois pas jalouse Molly, tu mourras toi aussi.  
Les fusils en main face à un mannequin, on commença à tirer, je me mis à compter les balles que je réussissais à enfoncer dans le matelas, une, deux, trois, quatre, je devais m'arrêter et commencer a tirer à coter, autant ne pas trop se faire remarquer, et puis j'ai mon secret à couvrir sauf que moi, j'ai une chance pas possible, Ren passe au moment où je fais semblant de louper une balle, il ricana à mon oreille. Dis toi aussi, tu veux une balle ?

-Alors on n'y arrive pas ? Se moqua-t-il  
-Met toi à la place du mannequin, j'en suis sûr que j'en mettrais une pile dans le cœur, ça te dit ?  
-Moi non plus je ne te raterais pas, pour le surnom, je cherche encore ma belle.  
-Dis donc c'est qu'on fait travailler son cerveau, bravo petit génie, mais maintenant, tu vas me laisser travailler avant qu'une balle décide de s'enfoncer dans ton crâne.

Il rit encore, je ne clouerais donc jamais le bec à ce type ?!  
Pas loin de moi se trouvais Tris, elle n'avait pas touché sa cible, aucun trou de balle, pourtant Eric n'était pas là pour la distraire. Même en ne faisant pas exprès, elle devrait toucher le mannequin, comment se débrouille-t-elle, elle tire dans le ciel ou quoi ?  
Les heures passèrent et Quatre annonça la fin de l'entraînement et on se dirigea tous vers la sortie sauf Tris qui voulut rester. Même si c'était l'heure du repas, je n'ai pas pour autant voulut laisser mon amie seule, je demandai à Will de m'apporter ma nourriture, j'ai faim tout de même.

Toujours face à sa cible Tris ne cessait de tirer, quant à moi, j'étais assise sur le sol et je la regarder faire.

-Respire, vide toi la tête, ne pense plus à rien, ne pense plus a cette stupide ligne elle ne fera qu' a t'angoisser et tu ne verra pas ta cible, ne fais pas attention a ce qu'on dit les autre, tu es une fille forte et courageuse pourquoi écouter ces personnes. Je sais que tu peux y arriver, donne-toi-en les moyens, tu peux faire partie de cette faction, tu es né pour être dedans.

De dos, je la vis réfléchir, elle replaça ses pieds et souffla un bon coup. Elle tira une balle, je la vis effleurer la cible, une deuxième, elle l'a eut, Tris commença a sauter de joie de tous les coter voulant recommencer elle se remit en place.

-Le dîner est servi.  
-Will, je t'aime ! Mince, je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça, Christina va être jalouse.

Mon ami me fixa et le rouge lui monta aux joues, Tris en rit, mais elle reprit conscience et recommença a tirer. Le brun vint s'installer à coter pendant que je manger.

-Alors ? Me demanda-t-il  
-Elle a réussi, une balle en pleine tête  
-Tu sais que ta une chance extraordinaire, Eric vient pour la suite de l'entraînement.  
-Préparez les couteaux les gars, j'arrive. Riais-je

Le repas fut très vite pris, Tris grignota voyant qu'elle n'avait que très peu de temps, la voyant prendre le morceau de pain, ses mains tremblaient, merci Eric.

-Allez, on n'y va beau gosse. Dis-je à Will  
-Arrête Christina va être jalouse. Ricana Tris

Tout le long de la descente, on en rit.

-Non mais sérieusement, je lui plais ? Nous demanda le brun

Encore une bonne dose de rire, les escaliers fait, on entra dans la salle.  
Sur une estrade ( ouais, ils se prennent pour des dieux) on retrouva nos trois instructeurs préférés, ils nous donnèrent les premières instructions pour le lancer de couteaux, moi, j'ai ma méthode, et oui les tapettes chez ma tante ça n'exister pas, donc on chasse les mouches avec des couteaux, c'était assez marrant, faut que je recommence. Ren ça te dit de me servir de mouche ?  
Tout comme sur le toit, on était face à une cible, mais cette fois, elle était en plastique, derrière notre ligne de tir, on commença le lancer. Ventre, Cœur, Tête, mes trois emplacements avaient un couteau.  
Alors que j'allais tirer, un souffle me fit frissonner, il était dans mon cou, la lame que j'avais lancée vint se cogner contre le mur, produisant un son, je vous ai déjà dit que je haïssais ce type.

-Arrête d'être dans mes pattes.  
-Je suis sûr que ça te fait plaisir.  
-Toi aussi, ta remarqué, j'ai une banane comme sourire.

Il ricana discrètement et resta tout de même là.

-Ren va t'occuper des autres avant que je ne tire un couteau sur toi.  
-Et où tirerais-tu ?

-Dans ton cerveau.

Pour ponctuer ma phrase, je visai et tirai, la lame vola et se planta dans l'entre-jambe de la cible, il ne dit rien pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent.

-Continue comme ça et tu me plairas encore plus. Ou as, tu appris à tirer ?  
-Chez moi.

Alors qu'il allait me répondre la voix dure d'Eric résonna dans la salle, faisant arrêter tous les tires, c'était Al, je n'avais même pas fait attention a ce qu'il se passait a coter de moi, tellement que j'étais occupé par cet homme. Voyant le regroupement se faire, je me mis à regarder, le score des gens, Tris avait tous tirer dans la cible et non dans le mur, quant à Al, e compris d'où venait le problème, aucun lame dans le plastique. Me mettant derrière la ligne que nous avais indiquer Quatre, Tris m'expliqua la situation, Quatre commença à prendre couteaux emballer dans un tissu, ne comprenant pas, je me tournai vers Al qui tremblait face à Eric.

-Va te mettre au milieu.

Mon ami ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, mais le regard noir de l'instructeur, le fit vite changer d'avis, les jambes tremblantes que dis-je, tous son corps tremblaient, Quatre, lame en main s'approcha de lui, il allait le tirer. Plus personne ne respirait sauf les débiles, on ne citera pas leur nom, pas vrai Peter, Molly, Drew et encore d'autre. Le bras tendu vers notre ami, Quatre allait tirer.

-Arrête. Cria Tris

Me tournant vers elle, je la fixai, tout le groupe avaient des yeux ronds, elle se déplaça vers Al et prit sa place. Euh, qui ma enlever ma Tris, la blonde qui a peur d'Eric, quesqu'on a fait d'elle, Dieu ?  
Bon Al ça passait, quoi je trouve ce type un peu lâche. Mais là, c'était Tris, je m'agrippai au bras de Will, je crois que je lui casse, mais bon, Tris au milieu de tout le monde, les couteaux volèrent, a chaque bruit d'enfoncement, je clignais des yeux, je forçais tellement que des larmes se formèrent, Christina vint se caler contre moi, elle aussi trembler, puis il la toucha, lui effleurant l'oreille, il la fit saigner. Je vais le tuer. Ne t'inquiète pas Marcus chéri, tu seras toujours le premier. Eric lui demanda, lui ordonna de ne pas faire la maline et de reste dans les rangs.

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Annonça-t-il

Tout le monde se dispersa, Christina voulut m'emporter avec elle, mais je lui fis lâcher mon bras et l'accrocha à celui de Will qui la prit avec elle vers les chambres. Tris arriva vers moi, se touchant l'oreille, banane sur le visage, elle me sourit.

-Il va bien Al ? Me demanda-t-elle

Ma main partit toute seule, le bruit de la claque résonna dans la salle faisant retourner les deux instructeurs restants, Quatre et Ren, ils nous regardaient. La prenant par les épaules, je commençai à la secouer de tous les côtés.

-Mais t'es folle toi ! C'est parce que t'a pas assez bouffer que tu deviens conne, t'aurais du laissé Al se faire tirer, je te préfère a lui, non mais ils ont foutu quoi dans ton déjeuner ce matin, tu me fais quoi là ! Tu joues les héroïnes, mais ta pas de super pouvoirs, ta juste un cerveau, mais utilise le, t'es suicidaire ma parole !

La main sur la joue, elle commença à rire.

-Elle se fout de moi là ? Demandais-je aux deux garçons en la montrant du doigt

Par la même occasion, eux aussi commencèrent à rire, je les haie.

-Allez tous vous faire foutre ! Hurlais-je dans la salle

Prenant ma veste, je me dirigeai vers la sortie, énervé et gêner de la situation. Tournant au prochain angle, loin de la vue des autres, je me laissai glisser le long du mur, je pouvais enfin respirer. Ramenant mes jambes contre moi, je commençai à glousser, je suis vraiment idiote moi.

-Je plains ton ami.

Relevant la tête, je tombai sur Ren qui ricana toujours.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule  
-Non, tu fais que des conneries.  
-C'est faux, je me suis calmé.  
-Ha bon ?  
-Oui, je ne t'ai pas envoyé de couteaux

Il se mit à rire et s'installa à côté de moi, la tête contre le mur, il m'observait du coin de l'œil. Je me mis à repenser à Tris.

-Ton amie avait besoin d'agir.  
-Quoi ?! Tu la soutiens !  
-Il y aura bientôt une épreuve cruciale, il fallait qu'elle se montre.  
-Si tu veux dire par se montrer, jouer les suicidaires, alors autant qu'elle ne le fasse pas.  
-C'est ce que tu fais pourtant.  
-Mais moi, je le fais intelligemment.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne te crois pas.

Me levant et le regardant de haut, je lui tirai la langue et rejoignis le dortoir où tout le monde commencé à crier. Tout le monde félicité, Tris pour son courage jusqu'à ce que Peter arrive, journal en main, il commença à lire un article sur les altruistes parlant de maltraitance et de politique.

-Ils, vous battez ? Demanda-t-il sourire en coin

Tris répliqua en parlant de bonté et elle disparut aussi vite quant à moi, j'ai opté pour une autre tactique. Me mettant face à mon chouchou, je lui montrai trois doigts.

-Regarde bien Peter. Un.

Je baissai un de mes doigts, celui-ci ne comprit pas tout comme les autres.  
-Deux. Dis-je

Deuxièmes doigts que j'abaisse, il me regarder comme une dégénéré

-Et trois.

Mon poing vint rencontrer sa tête, il tomba au sol, la bouche en sang, tout le monde se précipita autour de lui enfin cela dépend des gens, certains riaient, mais moi, je décidai de partir car les fayots commencer à appeler les instructeurs. Prenant ma veste, je suivis les traces de Tris qui ne devrait pas être loin. Je veux bien faire partit des Audacieux, mais personne ne critique mon ancienne faction surtout si ma famille est encore là-bas.

* * *

**Voilà Voilà, vous avez pus constater que Ren est toujours derrière Kenza, Tris c'est un peu ****lâché, quoi que...**

**Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plût. **

**Kiss de Queen Fox**

**Review ? **


	9. Je sais tous à présent

**Hey ! ...Je suis à la bourre...Je sais je sais. Mais me voilà, des coups de soleil et du maïs dans les cheveux...Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris, vous vouliez votre chapitre et bien le voilà !**

**Lamariedange:** Encore merci pour ton review, tu me suis depuis le début et je t'en remercie. Conte que le chapitre d'avant t'est plût. Pour ce qui est de Tris...Prions pour ce progrès mais t'inquiète pas Kenza est sur le coup, elle va tout faire pour lui enlever ce balais qu'elle à dans les fesses, je suis pas sur que ça soit un balais...Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore :D

**Roulement de tambour, voici le chapitre !**

* * *

C'est normal d'avoir des cheveux aussi blancs, non mais je trouve sa jolie, mais cette femme, elle ne se prend pas pour de la merde avec ses habits bleus, bons, vous direz que c'est normal, c'est une Érudit, attendez y un de ses gorilles qui me regarde mal, je vais le taper, minute.

-Tu es bien Béatrice Prior ? Demanda l'Érudit

Non non idiote, y en a qu'une Béatrice Prior et on sait très bien que tu lis nos dossiers dans ta tanière, de plus tu fais des articles sur nous.  
Vous connaissez tous Jeanine, non, pour vous la résumer, c'est la leader des Érudits en gros, la méchante reine dans la belle au bois dormant, une vraie peste cette femme (on parle de Jeanine)

**Temps mort ( soit Question idiote que se pose Queen Fox)**  
**Pourquoi Jeanine ?**  
**Non, j'ai aucun problème avec ce nom, mais on est en 2015 ! (Ps : bonne année a tous, Ouais, je sais, je suis à la bourre)**  
**Regardez, son fils s'appelle Eric, ok ça passe.**  
**Après, c'est Tobias et Béatrice, Nikel. Alors pourquoi Jeanine ?**  
**C'est parce qu'elle a les cheveux blancs, bande de racistes !**

**Fin de la divagation de Queen Fox (même si on sait qu'elle va continuer)**

Une vraie peste cette femme et encore plus soûlante que moi, oui ça existe. Je l'ai toujours détesté, elle et son visage rempli de mensonge, elle est maline et intelligente, une vraie ennemie. Elle déteste les Altruiste et elle compte les faire partir du gouvernement.  
Tris reste Tris, de sa voix la plus douce elle commença à discuter avec la leader, celle-ci lui faisait des commentaires et l'envoûter.  
Montre ton vrai visage sorcière, Vade retros Satanas!(on devrait pas plutôt mettre Jeaninas)

-Et toi, tu dois être Kenza Stark, je suis désolé pour vos parents.  
-Dommage, vous avez raté les funérailles, je, vous aurez gardé une place vous et vos mensonges.

Elle se mit à glousser et demanda à ses singes et à Tris de nous laisser seules, mon amie hésita, mais la leader insista. Au milieu du couloir de fer, j'étais seule avec cette femme.

-Je retrouve en vous le caractère de votre père.  
-Comme on dit, tel père tel fille.  
-Et la répartie de votre mère. Sourit-elle  
-Et vous, elle est où la gentillesse et la bonté de votre mari ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Je me rappellerais toujours de son mari, un homme gras-souillé, toujours un sourire sur le visage, je ne l'ai jamais vu triste, il connaissait mes parents étant ami avec mon père, il était comme un oncle pour moi, une personne de la famille. À la mort de mes parents, il n'est venu que quelques fois pour me souhaiter courage et du jour au lendemain, nous avions retrouvé son corps, il s'était pendu.

-Nous n'étions pas la même personne et nous n'avions pas le même avis sur le futur.  
-Il était doux et vous étiez une vipère, quoi que, vous l'êtes toujours.  
-Vous avez beaucoup de caractère jeune fille, pourquoi ne pas nous en faire grâce en entrant chez les Érudit, sortez de ce, comment peut-on appeler cela, la misère et entrer chez les Érudits.  
-Le bleu ne me va pas au teint et puis vous savez, devenir une sorcière ce n'est pas mon truc.  
-Vous êtes l'exacte réplique de votre mère  
-Vous m'en dites temps mais comment vous croire, j'ai a peine connu mes parents.

-Oui, un incendie. Dites moi avez-vous encore des liens avec votre ancienne faction ?  
-Tout comme les règles le disent, je n'ai aucun droit de les revoir.  
-Bien, car je cherche des alliés et je serais heureuse que vous vous joigniez à moi.

Sa phrase s'arrêta là, ses talons continuèrent leur route, me tournant le dos, elle allait vers une porte de fer.

-Lisez bien mon dossier, vous verrez que je défis assez souvent les règles.

À mon tour, je me dirigeai vers le réfectoire là où m'attendent tous mes amis. Marcus, désoler chéri, mais Jeanine à prit la première place dans mon classement, tu passes deuxième. Assis à notre table habituel, je n'écoutais pas ce que disait le groupe, j'étais concentrée sur autre chose, comment a-t-elle su à propos de l'incendie ?  
Cette information ne circulait que chez les Altruiste, on avait fait le plus vite qu'on pouvait pour enlever les débris de la maison et ce n'était sûrement pas son mari qui lui aurait dit, ils étaient en froid et ne partageaient pas le même objectif. Une tranche de courgette dans la bouche, j'étais dans la lune, les sourcils froncés et les yeux détournés de mon assiette, j'essayais de me rappelle le travaille de mon père. Quesqu'il faisait déjà ?  
Je sais que ma mère aidée les sans faction, mais mon père cela rester un vrai mystère.

-Kenza ? M'appela Christina

Relevant la tête, je vis que tout le monde me regarder.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je des morceaux de courgette dépassant de mes lèvres  
-Ça va ? Tu es bien silencieuse. Me dit-elle  
-Oh, je réfléchissais juste, dit moi Tris mon père, il faisait quoi comme travail ?  
-Je crois qu'il travaillé dans le gouvernement, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Ma fourchette tomba au sol, elle a provoqué cet incendie, elle en a donné l'ordre, ce sourire qu'elle m'avait fait, elle voulait que je le découvre, prenant mon couteau, je le planta dans la table, droit comme un piquet, il restait immobile. Me levant de la table, je me mis derrière Tris pour parler à Quatre.

-Dis, c'est quand qu'on aura une journée libre ?  
-Seulement dans trois jours.  
-Je ne peux pas attendre autant de temps  
-Le seul moyen que tu sortes, c'est d'être accompagné d'un instructeur

Sourire sur le visage et la tête penchée sur le côté, je le regardais tel un chaton voulant son bol de lait.

-Non.

Ce fut sa seule réponse, il a bien dit non, il m'a dit non à moi ?! Kenza Stark, oh mon petit, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'aventures. T'es déjà tombé dans un précipice ?

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je les larmes aux yeux accompagnés d'un couinement  
-Je suis de garde ce soir, mais va demander à Ren

Je commençai rire en entendant le prénom, je tapais sur la table et me tenais les côtes, tous mes amis me regardaient, ils avaient l'habitude, mais je crois que j'abuse un peu sur le coup.

-T'es sérieux là ? Dis-je neutre  
-Oui, de plus c'est lui qui à les clés.  
-... Je vais me tuer

Prenant le bout de pain qui me restait, je me dirigeai vers la sortie pour essayer de trouver Ren, car bien sûr, celui-ci n'était pas dans le réfectoire. Les couloirs étaient vides, tous étaient entrain de manger quant à moi, je le cherchais partout, j'étais déjà allé toquer à sa chambre, mais personne n'avait répondu.  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que je ne le trouve, dans la salle d'entraînement, face à un sac, il tapait, il détourna la tête et commença à me faire son célèbre sourire.

-Je te manque tant que ça ?  
-Non, je me serais bien passer de toi, mais sur ce coup, je n'ai pas le choix.

Arrêt sur image, juste deux secondes, je vous pris, Ren sans veste juste en débardeur... Et bien, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à cette montagne de muscle, un coup-de-poing et je suis à terre. Me voyant le regarder, il me fit son sourire de dragueur que je déteste.

-Et pourquoi as tu besoin de moi ?  
-Je dois aller voir ma famille  
-Tu n'as pas le droit, tu briserais les règles  
-Je l'ai toujours fait et puis j'ai vraiment besoin de les voir, j'ai découvert quelque chose  
-T'as demandé à Quatre ?  
-Il ne peut pas, il doit surveiller ce soir, et puis je ne pense pas qu'Eric voudra. Allez silteplait

Il me fixa quelques instants pensant que j'allais abandonner, mais il se met le doigt dans l'œil le playboy, Oh mon dieu ! Je suis une déesse, j'ai trouvé son surnom, allez me chercher des frites !  
Non, vraiment, allez me chercher des frites, j'ai faim. Il soupira. Je suis trop forte, en même temps, étant un être supérieur, c'est normal, agenouille toi être inférieur !

-Ok, bouge avant que tout le monde sorte du réfectoire

Je me mis à ricaner, ça doit être la première fois que je cours aussi vite, entrant dans le dortoir, je pris ma veste et rejoignis Ren qui m'attendait déjà devant la porte de sortie. Quand il ouvrit la porte, le vent soufflait un air froid. Soudain, coupant nos claquements de dents, le bruit du train fit son apparition.  
Nous étions enfin montés dans ce stupide truc en ferraille, assise contre les parois et Ren debout, j'essayais de penser à ce que je dirais a mon oncle et ma tante.  
Le playboy me posa des questions sur ce que j'avais découvert et voyant que je ne m'en sortirais pas sans lui avoir dit, je commença à tout lui raconter.

-Ça dépend un altruiste aurait très bien pu lui dire  
-Notre faction ne s'entend avec la sienne. Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, tu viens de quelle faction ?

Il se mit à rire, la tête levée vers la lumière qui ne cessait de clignoter.

-Altruiste. Dit-il

Il vient de la même faction que moi, comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas entendu parler de la mort de ses parents ? J'essayais de parler, mais seul des bredouillements sortait de ma bouche

-Tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'as pas entendu parler une seule fois du meurtre ? Très simple, les altruistes cache des secrets, et ils ne veulent pas parler de la mort  
-Tes parents étaient ils dans le gouvernement ?  
-Je ne sais plus  
-Ma tante et mon oncle, nous le dirons peut-être.  
-Que vas-tu demander ?  
-Pourquoi, mais parents ont été tué. N'as-tu jamais cherché pourquoi ?  
-Si, une fois, mais j'ai arrêté, car je savais que je ne pourrais rien faire  
-Tu avais des pistes ?  
-Des petites, je pense qu'elles ne servaient à rien.  
-Tu as vécu avec qui après ça ?  
-Tu comptes me poser des questions sur ma vie pendant longtemps ?  
-Tant que tu me réponds, je continuerais. Lui souris-je

Son célèbre sourire sur le visage, il me fixait.

-On va devoir sauter.

Me mettant debout du mieux que je pouvais, mes pieds tremblaient avec la vitesse du train, la main du bun vint m'attraper le poignet m'aidant à me lever, la porte s'ouvrit et les plaines d'herbes se présentaient à nous, on va devoir marcher, car si on s'approchait avec le train, on aurait était vite repéré. Mes jambes sautèrent du sol en ferraille, je coupa le vent de mon élan, mon poids fit en sorte que je m'écrase sur le sol, faisant une roulade sur le côté, je me mis en position assise. Plus loin Ren était debout et me regarder avec un sourire moqueur.

-Alors on ne tient pas sur ses jambes ? Rigola-t-il

Il s'approcha et mit sa main sur le haut de mon crâne, il frotta mes cheveux dans tous les sens pour m'enlever les herbes, résultat, j'ai des nœuds ! Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être une fille ?! Déjà que je m'arrache les cheveux avec ma brosse.

-Oh veuillez m'excuser monsieur Ren, mais moi, je suis qu'une novice pour le moment !

Il rit tout en me fixant, prenant mon bras, il me tira pour me mettre debout. Le vent nous fouettait le visage, il faisait froid, mais par chance, il ne nous rester que quelques minutes de marche avant d'arriver chez les altruistes, à cette heure-ci tout le monde devaient manger, ça me rappelle que j'ai faim.  
Ces quelques minutes de marches furent plus longues que prévus et ces minutes passaient beaucoup trop lentement pour moi, personnes ne parlaient, la tête couverte par nos capuches noires qui essayaient de nous protéger du vent glacial de dehors, celui-ci venait frapper nos visages, les yeux mi-clos et les dents serrer, je me prenais ses rafales tandis que derrière moi, Ren était neutre.  
Je vis enfin ces cubes gris qui leur servaient de maisons, je n'avais aucun remords d'être parti, par contre Ren grognait, apparemment, il ne voulait pas revenir.  
Ne voulant se faire repérer, on courut jusqu'à la maison où la lumière était allumée. Ren dans mon dos, je toquai à la porte.  
Toujours les mêmes cheveux, un rouge flamboyant et une grâce incomparable, ma tante ouvrit la porte et nous tira à l'intérieur.  
Mon oncle derrière m'observer tandis que ma tante était rester bloquer sur le playboy.

-Yoh. Sortis-je  
-C'est qui ? Demanda mon oncle en désignant Ren

Ok, ne prenez pas le temps de me dire bonjour, je comprends... Mauvaise famille ! Dans mon dos, Ren ne disait rien, les mains dans les poches, tu ne veux pas m'aider, très bien, tu me donneras tes frites !

-Lui ? C'est Ren mon soit disant instructeur. Pour tous vous dire, il est nul.

Je sentis des yeux me foudroyaient de derrière,j'adore l'énerver.

-Ça te dit cent pompes ? Répliqua-t-il en me donnant une claque derrière la tête

Par la suite, ma tante nous mena dans le salon, caché à la vue des voisins.  
On s'installa dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée, mon oncle commença alors à me faire la leçon sur le fait que j'ai pris un risque de revenir ici, alors que j'en avais aucun droit, ce qui m'a étonné, c'est qu'il la faisait aussi à Ren, il aurait apparemment risqué son rang de supérieurs. Pourquoi il ne me la pas dit plutôt, je me sens mal maintenant.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda mon oncle  
-C'est à propos de mes parents.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-J'ai rencontré, malencontreusement, Jeanine et elle m'a laissé sous-entendre que c'est de sa faute si mes parents sont morts.

À la fin de ma phrase, le restant de ma famille se mit à soupirer, mon oncle colla sa tête contre le coussin de derrière et leva les yeux au ciel. J'avais donc juste, j'avais trouvé, en me disant cela, je sentis les larmes me montaient.

-On ne voulait pas t 'en parler, sachant que tu voudrais te venger.  
-A présent, c'est ce que je souhaite.  
-Écoute, c'est le passé, les Érudits ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi ! Tu risques ta vie. Me cria mon oncle  
-Oh moins je rejoindrais mes parents !  
-Kenza laisse nous trois jours pour te montrer tous.  
-Dites-moi-en premier la vérité sur la mort de mes parents !

Mon oncle et ma tante se regardèrent dans les yeux, ce ne fut pas ma tante qui m'avoua, mais son mari.

-Ton père faisait partit du gouvernement, il avait des idées, ta mère était connut pour sa gentillesse.  
Alors que ton père avait en main une loi qui pourrait révolutionner notre vie, celle qu'il n'y est plus de factions, qu 'on vive égaux entre nous et que tout le monde soit accepter et il y avait autre chose que personne ne savait à part elle, Jeanine. Le lendemain, l'incendie fut déclenché  
-C'était quoi l'autre chose ?!  
-Je ne peux pas te dire, je ne le sais pas, comme je te l'ai dit seule Jeanine le sait.  
-Alors Jeanine à bien tué mes parents ?  
-... Oui

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, mais les larmes me montaient.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous partions

**PDV Extérieur**

Prenant le chemin du retour aucun des deux jeunes ne parlaient, derrière Kenza, Ren ne savait quoi dire pour la réconforter. Puis ils montèrent dans le train, c'est à ce moment-là que les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas cherché avant ...  
-Tu n'avais pas fait ton deuil, tu ne voulais pas t'avouer qu'ils étaient décédés.  
-Peut-être, je n'ai pas demandé à propos de tes parents, j'étais égoïste, excuse-moi.  
-Je rêve où tu viens de t'excuser ?

Un souffle de rire sortis des lèvres de la jeune fille, mais il se transforma bien vite en pleure, elle vint chercher la douceur chez Ren, se serrant contre son torse, elle trouva le réconfort.  
Une main du brun vint se placer sur ces cheveux.

-Calme-toi.  
-Dire que je pleure dans tes bras me fais encore plus pleurer  
-Je dois le prendre comment ?

Kenza passa ses mains devant ses yeux essayant les larmes qui coulaient encore, elle fut surprise par la réaction du garçon qui plaça son front contre le sien.

-Ne pleure plus.  
-Comment veux-tu que je fasse ?  
-Pense à autre chose...  
-Et à quoi ?

Le visage du brun s'approcha d'elle, elle ne prit même pas peur, elle sentait une chaleur montait en elle, pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi bien ?  
Les yeux dans les yeux, il s'approchait lentement pour ne pas effrayer la jeune fille.  
Cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser et il n'en pouvait plus

-Ren... Souffla la jeune fille

Il coupa sa phrase en l'embrassant, il sentit une hésitation venant de Kenza, mais ses mains vinrent le rassurer en les sentant s'accrocher à son coup. Tandis que les bras du garçon vinrent s'enrouler autour du corps fin de la brune, il sentit les larmes coulées le long des joues de la jeune fille.  
Est-ce des larmes de joie ?  
Il ne savait pas, mais en tout cas, en lui son cœur battait si fort qu'il allait bientôt sortir de son corps

**Il l'aimait.**

* * *

**Voilà voilà, on ne sait pas comment vas se passer la suite ! En tout cas pour le prochain on va être dans la tête de notre beau brun ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre !**

**Kiss de Queen Fox **

**Review ? **


	10. Tu es à moi

**...(Arrive avec un bouclier) Hola mes petits biscuits !**

**Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais le voilà. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, nous sommes dans la tête de Ren, alors attendez vous à comment dire, des sentiments ? **

* * *

**PDV Ren **

Les premières heures de mon sommeil étaient les plus dures, mais celles qui suivirent furent les meilleures.  
Je vous ai dit que j'adorais son short avec des fraises ?  
Je ne pensais pas la revoir après notre baiser, mais pourtant, elle avait toqué à ma porte, ne croyais pas qu'elle a attendu que je vienne l'ouvrir, elle était entrée d'elle-même munie de son coussin aux effluves de vanille.  
Alors que je la voyais s'approcher de mon lit, j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, est-ce un rêve, non, j'avais beau me pincer, elle était bien là.  
Sans un mot, elle s'installa dans les draps collant son corps contre le mien, ses mains sur mon torse, elle était tout d'abord crispée, mais petit à petit, elle se détendit.

-Je suis désolée. Me murmura-t-elle  
-Tu peux répéter, je crois avoir mal entendu ? Me moquais-je

Un souffle de rire passa entre ses lèvres, ses mains puis ses bras se tendirent pour s'approcher de moi, je ne pris pas le temps de comprendre quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chevelure obscure. Je rêvais, c'était sure.  
Lorsqu'elle se sépara de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui coller un baiser sur le front.  
Je ne l'avais jamais connue ainsi, j'avais toujours vu cette fille têtue, parfois idiote, mais forte et caractérielle.  
A présent, je la voyais autrement, cette carapace, c'était briser en mille morceaux, me faisant comprendre que j'avais donné le dernier coup.

-Je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser...

Elle tourna sa tête me signifiant que j'avais bien agi.

-Ça m'a fait comprendre certaines choses.  
-Qu'as-tu compris ?

Ma main lissait la peau de sa joue, je la sentis rougir me faisant rire, elle me décocha un coup-de-poing dans l'épaule, elle souriait.  
Elle plongea sa tête dans mon coup et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise le silence.

-Viendras-tu avec moi ?  
-Je te suivrais où que tu ailles.

Elle se releva d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts, elle plaça une de ses mains sur ses lèvres dont je rêvais encore.

-Oh mon dieu, je connais enfin ton secret ?! Hurla-t-elle  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu lis des livres à l'eau de rose, tu me dégoûtes !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, mes mains étaient accrochées à son bassin.  
Ce soir, serait la soirée des révélations.  
Nos lèvres se collèrent instinctivement, je n'avais jamais connu une telle sensation avec d'autres filles, avais-je trouvé ce qu'on appelle notre moitié ?

-Ma petite Divergente...Susurrais je entre deux baisers

Tout son corps se bloqua, ses lèvres étaient gelées, elle recula plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé emportant avec elle les draps. Un sourire s'allongea sur mes lèvres, elle cherchait autour d'elle quelque chose pour se défendre, tout ce qu'elle trouva n'était que ma lampe de chevet.  
Ses lèvres tremblaient sous la pression.

-Comment sais-tu ?!  
-Je t'ai observé, mais ne crois pas que tu es seule ici.

Mes mains attrapèrent ses jambes la ramenant vers moi, par la même occasion les draps dont mes jambes réclamaient la chaleur.

-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Ne me le fait pas redire, je sais que tu as bien compris.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas moi, ses doigts se croisèrent dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres ne se séparèrent à aucun cas des miennes. Je ne vous conterais pas la suite, car je pense que vous vous imaginez bien.

Si je vous dis que le matin même elle est tombée du lit, vous allez me croire ?  
Elle était partie la première de la chambre me laissant le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait se passer, mais elle est revenue en courant fermant derrière elle la porte.

-Ren ! M'appela-t-elle en hurlant.

Sortant de la salle de bains, je la voyais terrifiée, elle me repoussa à l'intérieur.

-Que ce passe t-il ?  
-Les Érudits. Me souffla-t-elle  
-Quoi ?  
-Ils attaquent, ils sont ici, ils sont armés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, mais ils faut partir, j'ai entendu des coups de feu !

Au début, je pensais que ce n'était qu'une blague, mais un coup de feu fusa dans le couloir, nos cœurs bâtèrent à l'unisson.  
Tous se passa très vite, prenant les armes que j'avais dans ma chambre, je les plaçai entre ses mains.  
Un sourire s'allongea sur mes lèvres, Quatre avait raison depuis le début, il se passait quelque chose.  
Le problème, c'est que nous avions tous prévu depuis plusieurs années.

-Tu vas devoir me suivre ma belle.  
-Mais, et les autres ?!  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous les retrouverons, mais fais moi confiance et tous ira bien.

Sa main se plaça dans la mienne, nos doigts s'entrelacèrent, un coup fut donné dans la porte de fer.  
Nos regards se dirigèrent vers celle-ci, je l'emmenai au balcon, elle me regardait sans rien dire, mais ses yeux exprimaient l'incompréhension.

-Fais confiance. Murmurais-je

Nos yeux s'égarèrent sur le vide qui était en dessous de nous. La porte se fissura au deuxième choc, un seul coup et elle tomberait.

-Si je meurs, je te hanterai. Me menaça-t-elle  
-Merci.

Sur un dernier regard, on se jeta dans le vide sans aucun bruit.  
La guerre vient de commencer, ce qui reste à savoir, c'est contre qui on va se battre exactement.  
Je suis avec elle, je suis prête à la protéger jusqu'au bout.

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai merdé :D **

**Bon dites moi si il vous a plût, la suite va être plus explosive ;)**

**Kiss de Queen Fox**


End file.
